Deux coeurs en dérive
by tatunette
Summary: [pas de spoiler HP6]Harry est secrètement amoureux de Drago, Drago a une petite amie, mais n'est pas heureux... Je suis pas très bonne en résumé, mais venez jeter un coup d'oeil lol. Slash HPDM. Chapitre Huit.
1. Default Chapter

**Titre **: Deux coeurs en dérive

**Genre** : romance/ drama/ action

**Pairing **: Drago/Harry

**Ratting** : Euh, M (je pense)

**Disclimers **: Seuls l'histoire et quelques personages m'appartiennent

**Résumé** : Harry est secrètement amoureux de Drago, Drago a une petite amie, mais n'est pas heureux...

**Avertissement** : C'est un slash (relation entre personne de même sexe, ici deux hommes) et un lemon (pas tt de suite mais ça viendra).

* * *

Deux cœurs en dérive.

**Chapitre un : Deux âmes en péril, encore et encore.**

_Veuillez excuser ce petit intermède, mais je tiens à préciser que ce premier chapitre a pour base la chanson « Encore et encore » de Francis Cabrel. Je dois préciser aussi que j'ai été obligée (enfin, personne ne m'a mis de couteau (ou de baguette lol) sous la gorge évidemment lol) de modifier quelque peu les paroles pour que ça colle mais bon, personne ne m'en voudra, en tout cas, je l'espère lol)._

_Je veux aussi vous dire que pour certains chapitres dont je n'arriverai pas à trouver de titres, je prendrai une phrase du chapitre en question. Ladite phrase n'aura pas forcement de rapport avec le réel contenu du chapitre. Je sais que c'est un peu con mais bon, au moins ça laisse pas un trou derrière « chapitre deux :… » mdr. J'ai pris en exemple le chapitre deux, parce que c'est précisément ce qui est arrivé lol. Mais ça, vous le verrez bien assez tôt._

**POV Harry.**

Encore une fois, cette voix dans ma tête, cette mélodie, cette rengaine. Cette rengaine qui me sermonne chaque jour et chaque nuit.

**D'abord ce voile qui vous sépare  
T'es seul dans la lumière des phares  
T'entends à chaque fois que tu respires  
Comme un bout de tissu qui se déchire  
Et ça continue encore et encore  
C'est que le début d'accord, d'accord...  
**

Oui, ce voile qui me bouffe la vie depuis maintenant un an. Dire que je n'ai fait que m'enfoncer chaque jour un peu plus dans ma solitude depuis une longue année. Un an au court duquel une dépression est venue m'emporter dans les abîmes de l'enfer, il y a bien eu ce… mais je ne le compte pas dans ce qui a fait évoluer ma dépression dans le bon sens. Au contraire ! Et puis je me suis progressivement séparé de mes amis. Pourquoi ? C'est une question à laquelle je n'ai pas vraiment de réponse. La présence des autres m'insupporte. Leurs yeux compatissants, leurs mots censés me consoler, leurs chuchotements sur mon passage… Mais cette solitude me pèse. La seule que je peux encore supporter auprès de moi, c'est Hermione. Elle me parle de choses et d'autres, sans ne jamais rien laisser transparaître de compatissants dans les yeux, sans jamais me demander si je veux parler de ce jour, sans jamais dire « oh, excuse-moi Harry » à chaque fois qu'elle dit le mot « chien » ou « mystère » ou encore « créature ».

**  
L'instant d'après le vent se déchaîne  
Les heures s'allongent comme des semaines  
Tu te retrouves seul assis par terre  
À bondir à chaque bruit de portière  
Et ça continue encore et encore  
C'est que le début d'accord, d'accord...  
**

Voilà trois jours que je suis rentré ici mais j'ai l'impression d'y avoir déjà passé trois semaines. Hermione me manque, mais la solitude me fait du bien. Poudlard me manque, mais pas ses habitants. Drago me manque, mais cette petite brunette avec qui il sort me rend dingue.

Ma vie est une torture. Je ne vis que pour souffrir, c'est sûr. Je ne vis que pour tuer cet infâme serpent. Je ne vis que pour le monde sorcier et même le monde tout court, mais je ne vis pour personne en particulier, je ne vis même pas pour moi. Ne suis rien si ce n'est une arme. Une arme redoutable j'ose l'espérer. Mais je suis une arme qui sera jetée dans un coin, loin très loin, dès qu'elle ne sera plus utile. À quoi pourrait bien servir une arme en temps de paix ? Et encore, si je ne meurs pas, plongeant alors le monde dans l'obscurité. Et là, on cracherait sur mon nom pour avoir été faible, pour ne pas avoir été capable de faire ce qu'on attendait de moi. Et ils pleureront, non pas pour Harry Potter, mort sur le champ de bataille, mais pour leur vie réduite à l'esclavage, à une mort certaine, à la torture... Qu'en sais-je ?

**  
Quelque chose vient de tomber  
Sur les lames de ton plancher  
C'est toujours le même film qui passe  
T'es tout seul au fond de l'espace  
T'as personne devant...  
**

Dans ma tête, toujours cette même rengaine, toujours les mêmes paroles, toujours les mêmes images. Dans ma tête, rien d'autre que mon désespoir, ma tristesse, ma solitude, mon envie d'en finir, et ma culpabilité. Toujours les même choses qui défilent en boucle. Surtout depuis que je suis seul et qu'il n'y a plus les cours pour m'occuper. Oui, s'il y a quelqu'un qui a été content cette année, c'est bien mes professeurs. Je me réfugiais dans le travail. C'est tellement plus facile. Avec Hermione et Drago, nous sommes les trois premiers de la promo. Même en potion. C'en est presque risible. Rogue est fier de moi je crois. Il me donne des cours particuliers d'Occlumentie de nouveau et je crois bien que je suis sur la bonne voie. J'apprends aussi dans le secret de ses cachots, l'art de devenir Animagus. Et maintenant je suis seul. J'ai effectué en trois jours le travail de vacances. Alors je continue chaque jour les exercices d'Occlumentie et d'Animagus. Et je lis, je lis beaucoup, ainsi, j'apprends, je m'occupe, je pense à autre chose, je m'évade. Je lis tout ce qui peut me tomber sous la main. Des BD de Dudley aux quelques livres que j'ai pu acheter au Chemin de Traverse avant de rentrer pour les vacances, en passant par ceux que Hermione m'expédie des différents endroits du globe.

Couché sur mon lit, je sens mes sombres idées me quitter pour laisser la place à mes sombres rêves… Qui a dit que le sommeil ne pouvait être que bénéfique ?

* * *

Voilà. C'est ce qu'on peut appeler un été pourri. J'ai passé les deux mois chez les Dursley, qui dit mieux ? J'ai bien reçu un hibou de Moly me demandant si malgré le fait que Ron et moi nous ne nous entendions plus spécialement je voulais aller passer le reste des vacances là-bas. Je l'ai gentiment remerciée (j'ai même failli accepter), mais je lui ai dit que je préférais rester chez les Dursley car cela me permettais de réfléchir et de travailler tranquillement, foutaise ! J'ai également reçu beaucoup de hibou de Hermione qui me disait qu'elle était désolée mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'accueillir car ses parents étaient partis en vacances pour les deux mois (tour du monde), et qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix que de partir avec eux. Je sais que mon amie est ravie de ce voyage culturel (la France, l'Égypte, l'Australie, l'Amérique Latine, et tant d'autres pays où Hermione a pu lire des centaines de livres). Mais je sais aussi que pour moi si elle l'avait pu elle serait resté chez elle et elle m'aurait accueilli.

**  
La même nuit que la nuit d'avant  
Les mêmes endroits deux fois trop grands  
T'avances comme dans des couloirs  
Tu t'arranges pour éviter les miroirs  
Mais ça continue encore et encore  
C'est que le début d'accord, d'accord...**

Me voilà donc à nouveau déambulant dans les couloirs de Poudlard, comme chaque nuit depuis une semaine, comme chaque nuit depuis la rentrée. Pourquoi faire ? Je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être pour apprécier cette quiétude et ce sentiment de sécurité que dégage le château lorsque tout le monde dors. J'avance dans le noir pour ne pas froisser les tableaux, et pour éviter les miroirs posés de ci de là. Je ne veux pas me voir. Pourquoi me voir ? Je sais à quoi je ressemble, de quoi j'ai l'air, je sais que des cernes me tombent jusqu'au milieu des joues, que mes yeux sont rougis par les trop nombreuses larmes qui en sont sorti, la maigreur de mon corps, la longueur de mes cheveux… tout ce qui fait de moi plus un zombi qu'un être humain.

**  
Quelque chose vient de tomber  
Sur les lames de ton plancher  
C'est toujours le même film qui passe  
T'es tout seul au fond de l'espace  
T'as personne devant... personne...  
**

Mes pas me dirigent inconsciemment à la tour la plus haute du château. Cette tour où personne ne vient jamais ou presque. Personne car elle comporte un nombre incalculable de marches et même les plus courageux laissent tomber l'ascension bien avant la moitié. En haut de cette tour, il y a une pièce unique. Elle comporte un lit, un bureau et une chaise. Plutôt précaire, mais j'y ai passé de nombreuses nuits l'année précédente et je pressens que cela risque d'être à peu près pareil cette année. J'ai bien ma chambre de Préfet en Chef, mais je ne m'y sens pas très à l'aise à vrai dire. Il y a également une terrasse dont la vue donne sur une partie du parc, un bout du lac et ma falaise. Tous ces endroits où je vais quand j'ai besoin d'un peu de solitude.

**  
Faudrait que t'arrives à en parler au passé  
Faudrait que t'arrives à ne plus penser à ça  
Faudrait que tu l'oublies à longueur de journée  
Dis-toi qu'il est de l'autre côté du voile  
Dis-toi surtout qu'il ne reviendra pas  
Et ça te fait marrer les oiseaux qui s'envolent  
Les oiseaux qui s'envolent  
Les oiseaux qui s'envolent  
**

Encore et toujours cette voix et ce sermon. En parler au passé, ne plus y penser, oublier à longueur de journée, si seulement je le pouvais. Si seulement je pouvais tout oublier, de ma détresse à mon nom. Je ne veux me souvenir de rien. Si seulement c'était possible ! Je n'ai aucun répit, aucun sursis, rien ! À vrai dire, si on me demandait ce qui ne va pas (et surtout si je consentais à répondre) je ne saurais même pas dire précisément ce qui me tourmente. La mort de Sirius à été le déclenchement de ma dépression, sans aucun doute possible. Je ne m'en suis jamais remis. J'ai passé deux mois affreux à Privet Drive après qu'ilai traversé le voile, je pensais à lui chaque seconde. Mais j'ai refusé l'invitation de Ron, j'avais besoin d'être seul. Je n'avais besoin de personne pour me voir pleurer. Lorsque je suis revenu à Poudlard, je voyais de moins en moins de monde et je me lançais dans le travail. C'est à Halloween, alors que je me promenais dans les couloirs pour éviter cette profusion de joie, que je suis tombé sur Zabini. Nous avons longuement discuté, et nous avons fini la nuit ensemble. C'était la première fois que je couchais avec quelqu'un, homme ou femme. Oui, je dis « couchais », mais c'est ce que j'ai fait, à ce moment là ce n'était pas de l'amour. Mais celui-ci est venu progressivement et pourtant très rapidement. Avant Noël, il faisait déjà ce qu'il voulait de moi. Et pendant les vacances de Noël justement, il a commencé à me battre. Pour rien, comme ça, parce que je ne parlais pas assez, ou je parlais trop, parce que je l'avais trop regardé pendant le repas, ou pas assez, ou encore parce que j'étais habillé trop sexy, ou pas assez. Parfois même n'avait-il pas de raison. Et moi, sous prétexte de l'amour, je me laissais faire, je le laissais faire. J'étais faible. Puis un mois plus tard, Hermione m'a trouvé baignant dans mon sang dans un couloir peu fréquenté. Ce soir là, il avait été particulièrement violent. Laissez-moi vous dire qu'elle n'a fait ni une ni deux, elle l'a trouvé et elle lui a fait regretter jusqu'à sa naissance. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a pu lui faire ou lui dire, mais depuis il ne m'a plus jamais adressé la parole et il ne m'a plus non plus adressé un seul coup. J'étais soulagé, mais ma dépression n'avait alors plus de rempart et elle s'est emparée de moi avec une virulence accrûe. Pour en ajouter à ma liste - exhaustive -, Drago a commencé à envahir mes pensés et mon cœur. Depuis qu'il a rejeté sa famille, sa fortune, sa réputation, nous entretenons des relations… disons cordiales (je me demande d'ailleurs où il a bien pu passer ses vacances). Et ça n'a fait que me conforter dans mes nouveaux sentiments avec pourtant la peur au ventre. Je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais aimer. Aimer est trop douloureux. Et enfin, (j'avais bien dit « exhaustive ») toutes personnes s'approchant de moi d'un peu trop près me rebute. Et le pire, c'est que je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

**  
Tu comptes les chances qu'il te reste  
Un peu de son parfum sur ta veste  
Tu avais dû confondre les lumières  
D'une étoile et d'un réverbère  
Mais ça continue encore et encore  
C'est que le début d'accord, d'accord...  
**

Je ne désespère pas de trouver le corps (vivant ou non) de mon parain. Je crois que c'est tout simplement ce qu'il me manque pour faire mon deuil. La chose à laquelle je pourrais me raccrocher. J'ai besoin d'un enterrement, un vrai, une cérémonie officielle, et pas les deux mots qui ont été prononcés par Albus quelques jours après ce…

Comme chaque jour, je me pose encore cette question : quel est le fond de mon problème ? Est-ce Sirius ? Est-ce Blaise ? Est-ce Drago ? Est-ce tout ces gens autour de moi ? Ou est-ce tout simplement _moi_ ?

Sur ces bonnes paroles et ces questions introspectives, j'arrive sur la terrasse. Je m'assois sur le rebord, les pieds dans le vide, mes larmes tombant dans l'infini. Il serait si simple de les rejoindre, de me laisser glisser de cette tour et de tomber de plus en plus vite et d'arriver enfin dans ce lac gelé, rejoindre les créatures de l'eau, rejoindre Sirius, mes parents, la paix. Enfin.

**  
Quelque chose vient de tomber  
Sur les lames de ton plancher  
C'est toujours le même film qui passe  
T'es toute seule au fond de l'espace  
T'as personne devant... personne...

* * *

**

**POV Drago.**

La rentré… C'est bien la première fois que j'en suis ravi… Enfin, l'année dernière aussi j'étais assez content de revenir, mais c'était différent. Dire que les fois précédentes, ma seule envie était de rester au manoir. Tout cela à bien changé. J'ai passé l'été dans la maison du parrain de Potter, s'il savait ça, je crois qu'il serait vert de rage. Si j'ai bien compris, il a tenu à rester avec « ses » Moldus cet été ! Je me demande bien pourquoi… Enfin, c'est pas comme si ça m'intéressait, ou me regardait… Dans cette maison, à Grimmaurd Place, j'ai vu beaucoup d'aller-retours, je sais qu'il y a eut plusieurs réunions auxquelles je n'ai pas eu le droit de participer. En fin de compte, je n'ai pas appris grand chose. Les seules informations que l'on me donnait étaient surtout axées sur mes camarades d'école. Un tel est en vacances ici, l'autre est resté chez lui… que du blabla en somme. Je me suis ennuyé comme un rat mort. Heureusement que la « Très Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Blacks » est dotée d'une des plus impressionnantes bibliothèques qu'il m'ai été donné de voir de toute ma vie. Même au Manoir Malefoy il n'y a pas une telle diversité de livres. À vrai dire, là-bas, ce sont plutôt des ouvrages traitant de potions, et sinon uniquement de Magie Noire. À Grimmaurd Place, ce sont des ouvrages de tous types, de tous sujets, Magie Blanche et Magie Noire confondues. Je peux au moins avouer que cet été m'a permis d'apprendre un nombre incalculable de choses. Et ça m'a surtout permis d'oublier ma solitude. Au château, je n'ai plus d'ami, mais j'ai Galou.

Galou, ma petite amie depuis les vacances de Pâques de l'année dernière. Elle a passé son été avec son frère Daniel dans leur petite maison sur la côte sud de l'Angleterre. Elle est belle et complètement atypique. Elle est à Serpentard, mais n'a rien à voir avec les autres filles de ma maison. Elle ne pense pas comme les autres à l'argent, au pouvoir, à la renommée, à la célébrité. Ses parents ont été tué pour avoir refusé de se soumettre à Voldemort. Il ne les a pas tué lui-même, non quelle idée, il les a fait tuer seulement quelques jours avant qu'il ne s'attaque à Potter. Depuis, elle vit là-bas avec son frère de 10 ans sont cadet, il avait alors 17 ans et sortait tout juste de l'école. Il l'a protégée et l'a mise en sécurité jusqu'à la disparition du Lord Noir. Si j'ai bien compris, il est Auror et fait parti de l'Ordre. Je l'ai vu quelques fois cet été et je crois bien qu'il sort plus ou moins avec Severus. C'est un peu étrange quand même. Je ne savais pas que mon parrain était gay… Comme quoi, on en apprend tous les jours.

D'ailleurs, heureusement qu'il était là lui aussi, nous avons beaucoup parlé et nous sommes considérablement rapprochés. Mais il ne m'a pas parlé de sa relation avec Daniel et soucieux de préserver son intimité, je ne l'ai pas questionné à ce sujet. S'il n'en a pas fait mention, c'est certainement qu'il n'en a pas envie.

Grâce à Daniel et Sev, j'ai pu voir Galou deux fois cet été. C'était toujours bref, mais très intense. Elle me plait, je crois bien que je l'aime avec ses grands yeux noisettes, ses cheveux noirs ébène, sa silhouette élancée, ses hanches fines, ses principes fondamentalement différents de ceux des autres Serpentards. Elle est différente, elle est belle, elle est contre le serpent, elle est avec moi. Grâce à elle, je ne suis plus seul.

Depuis le mois de Novembre dernier, depuis ce jour où j'ai fait une sorte de « coming out » non pas pour annoncer mes préférences sexuelles, mais pour crier au monde que j'exècre Voldemort, que j'exècre les Serpentards, que j'exècre tous ceux qui veulent tuer les Moldus, qui veulent avilire le monde, qui veulent faire régner la Magie Noire… Depuis ce jour je suis seul. Seul _physiquement_ car à bien y réfléchir, j'étais déjà seul mentalement. Ce jour là, mon père m'a renié et déshérité - c'est « surprenant » de sa part… - les Serpentards m'ont rejeté également. Mais je ne m'en porte pas plus mal. Ça ne m'empêche pas de travailler, de faire mon boulot de Préfet, et cette année de Préfet en Chef. Ça m'empêche par contre de voir mon frère !

Mon petit frère que j'aime mais que, tant pour le protéger que pour nous aider, je ne dois plus voir en public. On se donne des rendez-vous par courrier, « des rendez-vous d'amoureux » comme il aime à les appeler. Ça le fait rire plus que moi. À vrai dire, je redoute le moment où mon père voudra faire de lui un Mangemort. Pour le moment il est trop jeune, mais ça ne durera pas. Surtout qu'il est déjà très doué pour son âge. Je trouve étrange qu'il ne lui ai pas encore demandé d'espionner Poudlard pour lui et Voldemort. Dire qu'il a passé deux mois au Manoir Malefoy en leur compagnie… Dire que c'est le jour de la rentré et que je suis assis tout seul dans un compartiment et que je ne peux même pas bénéficier de la compagnie de mon frère… Il me manque tellement… Heureusement que Galou doit venir me rejoindre dans un petit moment…

Je suis dans ma chambre de Préfet en Chef, dans les cachots, pas très loin des autres Serpentards. J'attends l'arrivée de Galou. Elle m'a beaucoup manqué. Voilà une semaine que nous avons repris les cours. Je reviens rapidement sur le voyage dans le Poudlard Express. J'ai passé une partie du voyage avec ma petite amie, et j'ai profité de la ronde que je dois faire dans le train pour aller voir mon frère. Bien sûr, les mots que nous avons échangés ne sont pas ceux que j'aurais souhaité lui dire et entendre, mais au moins je l'ai vu, ça fait du bien. Je sais que son « Drago » méprisant et son regard méchant étaient synonyme de « Bonjour Grand Frère, ravi de te revoir enfin ». Je lui ai répondu « Moi aussi Petit Frère je suis plus que soulagé de te voir enfin, à plus tard » par un « Kamès, toujours aussi bien entouré à ce que je vois » et le regard le plus froid et fermé que j'ai été capable de faire. Je suis ensuite retourné dans le wagon que Galou et moi partagions et j'ai pleuré dans ses bras pendant quelques minutes. Je me suis ensuite repris, honteux de ce débordement de sentiment inhabituel devant quelqu'un et nous avons passé le reste du trajet dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nous racontant nos vacances ou, restant simplement silencieux, à nous embrasser, nous contentant de la présence de l'autre.

Si seulement je pouvais envoyer chier mon mal-être et me reprendre un peu… Mais je ne sais plus quoi faire, ni vers qui me tourner ! Ma vie est un enfer et personne ne s'en rend compte, personne ne peut vraiment comprendre. J'ai souvent songé à me suicider, mais quel en aurait été l'intérêt ? Je sais que Galou en aurait été particulièrement malheureuse, Kamès ne s'en serait pas remis, surtout qu'il aurait alors été seul face à notre… « père ». Lequel aurait été ravi que je mette moi-même fin à mes jours de manière à ce qu'il n'ai pas à se fatiguer lui-même. Rien que pour ça, je ne le ferai pas. Je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir, non ! Puis tant qu'à mourir, je préfère mourir la baguette à la main, sur le champ de bataille, juste après avoir tué notre bâtard de père !

En somme, ma vie doit encore duré un petit peu, et je pense qu'une entente va être obligée de se faire avec notre héros Gryffondor national, mais si c'est ce qu'il faut pour mettre en terre mon géniteur et son serpent de Maître, alors…

A suivre...

* * *

Voilà. J'espere que ce premier chapitre vous a plu :) Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé svp.

Bisous

Tatu


	2. Je suis particulièrement

**Titre **: Deux coeurs en dérive

**Genre** : romance/ drama/ action

**Pairing **: Drago/Harry

**Ratting** : Euh, M (je pense)

**Disclimers **: Seuls l'histoire et quelques personages m'appartiennent

**Résumé** : Harry est secrètement amoureux de Drago, Drago a une petite amie, mais n'est pas heureux...

**Avertissement** : C'est un slash (relation entre personne de même sexe, ici deux hommes) et un lemon (pas tt de suite mais ça viendra).

**Note : **Je suis désolée d'avoir été si longue à updaté mes fics. Je dois bien avouer que j'ai eut peu de tps à moi ces derniers temps. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous propose de poster le prochain chapitre de cette fic dès que j'aidisons, une review :). Je vous poste aussi un OS threesome HP/DM/SR pour ceux que ça interesse, ce sera dans "des OS, en veux tu, en voilà", allez jeter un coup d'oeil ds mon profile.

* * *

RARs:

**Angedis : aller encore un fic a ton actif que j'aime **sourire débile merci :$ ca fait plaisir, encore une fic avec Angedis qui review :D** regard hyper jaloux comme tu fé pour trouver tt sé idée ? **je ne sais pas, je m'inspire de tt ce qui se passe ds ma vie, mais bon, n'exageront pas, je ne suis pas tant que ca à envier **Bisous a toi et vivement la suite. **la voilà j'espere qu'elle te plaira :)merci de ta review

**Ouki : Salut, Pour un début c'est pas mal, j'espère que tu ne tarderas pas à mettre le prochain chapitre. **je suis dsl d'avoir été tres longue :$ j'espere que tu ne m'en veux pas trop :$ merci de ta review

**Ornaluca : j'aime bien **j'en suis flattée :) Merci bcp de ta review **artemis**

**La rodeuse : bravo. **Merci

**Sahada : Pas mal **:) **mais quand vas-tu mettre notre Ryry national et Dray ensemble? **pas tout de suite, mais d'ici le prochain chapitre, il y aura un rapprochement significatif :)**  
Sahada  
ps: préviens moi par mail quand tu posteras la suite stp **ok :)

**Lilounatic : C vraiment très bien comme début ! **merci :$ **c bien écrit, **:$ **très peu de fautes **j'essaye...** et surtt... de TRES bonnes idées !**MERCI :D** mais je suis triste pour le ptit Ryry... **voui mais t'inkiete...** mouai, ben j'espère sincèrement que ça va s'aranger ! **t'inkiete bis ;-) **ça va être dur car dray a vraiment l'air d'aimer Galou...** je n'en dirais pas plus. lol**  
Continue sur cette voix ! Bravo ! **merci :)**  
Bisoux **bisous **  
Lilounatic

* * *

**

Deux cœurs en dérive.

**Chapitre deux : Je suis particulièrement fier de vous Potter. Vous êtes un chat très mignon. **

En ce matin de septembre brumeux, Harry sort de sa chambre improvisée en haut de la tour dont il a prit possession. De profondes cernes lui marquent les joues et il se dirige vers sa chambre de Préfet pour prendre une douche et les affaires dont il aura besoin pour les cours de ce lundi matin.

POV Harry.

Quatre heures de potion ! Et oui, c'est dur d'apprendre à être le parfait petit sorcier ! Cet après midi, métamorphose et charmes. Et ce soir, après le dîner, cours d'Occlumentie. Si ça ce n'est pas ce que l'on peut appeler une journée chargée !

Mes pas me guident doucement vers la Grande Salle. Je n'ai pas très faim, mais Hermione s'inquiètera si je ne me présente pas là bas ce matin. Je m'installe près d'elle après lui avoir déposé un léger baiser sur la joue.

"Bonjour Hermione."

"Bonjour Harry. Tu vas bien ce matin ? Tu sembles fatigué !"

"Oui, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis cette nuit."

"Tu t'es encore promené ?"

"Oui, et j'ai fini la nuit là haut."

Je fais un signe de la tête et elle comprend que je veux parler de la tour où je l'ai conduite une fois, et où elle est venue me chercher de nombreuses fois après cela.

"Je vois. Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu, tu vas bien ?"

"Ça va Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas. Et toi ?"

"Ça va. J'ai fini hier le dernier bouquin que j'ai rapporté de mes vacances."

"Tu quoi ? Mais Hermione, tu te rends compte que t'aurais du en avoir pour au moins… Pff, non, j'ai rien dit, j'oubliais à qui j'avais à faire", je lui réponds en souriant.

Nous continuons notre petit déjeuné alors que je vois entrer celui qui fait battre mon cœur au bras de son indissociable brunette…

hpdmhpdm

En ce matin de septembre brumeux, Drago sort de sa chambre de Préfet. De profondes cernes lui marquent les joues et il se dirige avec Galou et les affaires dont il aura besoin pour les cours de ce lundi matin vers la Grande Salle.

POV Drago.

Alors que je passe la porte, je remarque une nouvelle fois le regard de Potter. Je dois bien avouer que ceux-ci sont de plus en plus fréquents. Le plus étonnant, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas des regards méprisants ou méchants, non, ce sont plutôt des regards tristes. Très tristes même devrais-je dire. Et si je ne le connaissais pas si bien, je dirais que cette autre lueur que je vois briller dans ses yeux pourrait s'apparenter à … non, c'est ridicule.

Galou me guide vers notre place habituelle, au bout de notre table. Les regards méprisants et dégoûtés de nos camarades nous mènent jusqu'à notre petit déjeuner. Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, mais je sais ce que dira Galou si je ne mange pas. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis cette nuit encore. Nous avons fait l'amour et je me suis ensuite endormi auprès d'elle, seulement, je n'ai pas pu dormir du sommeil du juste et je me suis donc réveillé, pour veiller toute la nuit, à penser aux choses qui m'attendent, à ce que sera ma vie, à mon destin cruel.

hpdmhpdm

En ce matin de septembre brumeux, Galou sort de la chambre de Préfet de son petit ami, le tenant par la main. Un air soucieux est dessiné sur son joli visage alors qu'ils se dirigent tous les deux vers la Grande Salle.

POV Galou.

Dès le réveil, il a cet air triste dans les yeux. Je sais ce qui le tracasse, ou en tous les cas, j'en sais une partie. Mais que pourrais-je faire pour lui rendre le sourire perdu ? Je ne pense pas avoir un tel pouvoir. Il faudrait pour cela tuer le Lord Noir que nous avons sur les bras. Puis accessoirement, il faudrait aussi anéantire son père, pour lui permettre de vivre avec la certitude que son frère ne court pas un danger à chaque fois qu'il respire. Seulement, je crains que le seul capable de sauver mon petit ami, est paradoxalement celui envers lequel il ne voudrait jamais avoir une dette : Harry Potter. Lequel n'a pas l'air d'aller fort bien ces temps-ci non plus. Enfin ces temps-ci… je dirais que ça fait un an qu'il va mal depuis la mort de ce Sirius Black. Et je pense que ce que lui a fait ce salopard de Zabini n'a rien arrangé à son état…

Pour en revenir à Drago, je ne sais que faire. Chaque jour je me montre présente pour lui quand il souhaite ma présence et je m'efface dès que son besoin de solitude se fait sentire. Depuis la rentré, ce besoin ne s'est pas encore manifesté. Ce doit être du au fait qu'il a passé l'été tout seul.

Nous arrivons tous les deux dans la Grande Salle mains dans la mains et je le guide vers nos places habituelles. À peine avons nous mis le pied dans la Grande Salle, que le regard de Harry Potter se pose sur nous, ou plutôt sur lui. C'est de plus en plus courant ces temps, j'en viens à me demander ce qu'il lui arrive. Ce ne sont plus ces regards défiants qu'il pouvait avoir _avant._ non, ce sont des regards tristes, avec cependant une lueur d'espoir et autre chose que je n'arrive pas encore à définir. Ces regards sont les même depuis la rentrée. Déjà l'année dernière il le regardait souvent, mais c'était plus discret et surtout, il n'y avait pas cette lueur d'espoir, il n'y avait rien qu'une profonde blessure incapable de se refermer. Je devrais peut-être aller toucher un ou deux mots à Hermione Granger. Je sais que nos relations n'ont jamais dépassé le stade de la courtoisie, mais il est peut-être temps justement de faire avancer les choses. Nos deux petits amis sont très mal, et nous pouvons peut-être faire quelque chose pour eux.

Les septièmes années de Gryffondor et ceux de Serpentard descendent dans les profondeurs du château où va se dérouler le cours tant redouté de potion. Redouté de tous. Car cette année encore plus que les autres, l'impitoyable Maître des Potions de Poudlard a mis l'accent sur la difficulté des cours qu'ils vont subir - oui, oui, bien « subir » - cette année. C'est donc plus ou moins tremblants qu'ils pénètrent dans le sombre cachot leur servant de classe.

"Chers élèves. Comme vous le savez, je n'admets en aucun cas la médiocrité dans ces murs. En tous les cas, je ne le ferrai plus. J'étais jusqu'à ce jour obligé de la tolérer, mais j'ai reçu ce jour l'autorisation d'exclure les personnes n'ayant rien à faire dans cette classe. C'est pourquoi, vous allez me préparer aujourd'hui l'ébauche de la potion de Veritasérum. J'en analyserai au cours de la semaine un échantillon, et ceux dont ce début de potion ne sera pas convaincants n'auront pas à revenir vendredi matin. Ai-je été clair ?"

Le professeur Rogue lança un regard alentour pour constater l'effet de ses paroles. Des murmures de protestations s'élevaient, des deux côtés de la salle, prouvant bien que même les Serpentards doutaient de leur suprématie. À vrai dire, seuls quatre élèves ne doutaient pas de leur présence au prochain cours de potion : Galou, Hermione, Drago et Harry. En effet ces quatre élèves étaient les meilleurs de ce cours, et même les quatre meilleurs de Poudlard. Peut-être même les quatre meilleurs élèves que Poudlard ai eu.

"Bien, les ingrédients sont sur vos tables et la marche à suivre au tableau. Je ne veux plus un bruit avant la fin des quatre prochaines heures."

POV Harry.

Il a décidé de faire des cours particuliers dirait-on. Mais cela ne me dérange en rien. On va peut-être avancer à un rythme normal dès à présent, et apprendre cette potion… c'est génial, je ne pensais pas la voir cette année. Il a frappé fort, à mon avis, peu seront ceux qui pourrons venir vendredi.

J'ai du mal à croire ce que je pense ! Il y a ne serait-ce qu'un an et demi, j'aurais tout fait pour saboter ma potion pour ne plus jamais avoir à remettre un pied ici, les choses ont bien changées. Je dois dire que mes sentiments aux propos de mon Maître des Potions ont également beaucoup évoluées. Je l'admire. Je sais qu'il est peut-être un peu fort d'admirer quelqu'un, mais après tout ce qu'il a vécu - je peux en témoigner car aux cours de nos séances d'Occlumentie, j'ai souvent pénétré ses souvenirs - il trouve encore la force et le courage de jouer les espions et de donner des cours supplémentaires à son élève honni, se rapprochant du même coup de lui.

Il est vrai que nous nous sommes rapproché. Je lui fais confiance et je crois bien que c'est réciproque. En tous les cas, je l'espère. J'ai hâte de le voir ce soir pour lui montrer que j'ai travaillé cet été, que je ne suis pas rester à ne rien faire et à me lamenter sur mon sort.

C'est quand même quelque peu troublant de penser à lui dans ces termes…

"Potter, surveillez votre feu à moins que vous ne souhaitiez ne pas être des nôtres cette année."

"Bien Professeur."

"Je vous remercie…"

hpdmhpdm

Harry descend pour la deuxième fois de la journée dans les cachots de son professeur. La journée a été pour lui relativement intéressante. Le niveau des cours à encore augmenté d'un cran, et constitue pour lui un chalenge personnel et quotidien lui permettant de ne pas trop penser à son mal-être.

Il frappe trois petits coups contre la lourde porte en chêne fermant la classe de son professeur.

"Entrez Mr Potter."

POV Harry.

"Bonsoir Professeur."

"Bonsoir Mr Potter."

Il pose les copies qu'il était en train de corriger et lève les yeux vers moi et me gratifie d'un sourire.

"Asseyez-vous avant qu'on ne commence Mr Potter."

Je m'assois sur le fauteuil désigné et le regarde avec attention.

"Avez-vous passé de bonnes vacances Mr Potter ?"

"J'en ai eu de meilleures Professeur et vous même ?"

"J'en ai eu de meilleures également. Avez-vous travaillé ce qui nous intéresse ce soir ?"

"Bien entendu Professeur. Du reste, à part lire de nombreux ouvrages, je n'avais pas vraiment autre chose à faire pour me changer les idées."

"Très bien. Mais pourquoi n'êtes vous pas sorti comme je vous l'avais conseillé afin de vous trouver un charmant jeune homme…"

Oui, il le sait depuis un bon moment. Je n'ai pas pu le lui cacher bien longtemps car je ne pensais qu'à Blaise lorsque je sortais avec lui. Il a donc découvert que je suis gay, mais mes capacités d'Occlumens augmentant, j'ai réussi à lui cacher le fait qu'il me battait. Il a quand même été au courant après le fameux soir où j'ai été retrouvé par Hermione baignant dans mon sang. Il m'a tout simplement interrogé à ce sujet, soucieux d'en connaître les détails, non pas par curiosité malsaine mais parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. Et sans savoir pourquoi, je me suis confié à lui. J'ai fini cette séance dans ses bras, pleurant comme un bébé. Depuis ce jour, nous sommes disons, des amis, des amis distants soit, mais des amis quand même.

"Et bien, Professeur, ma « famille » ne me permettait pas vraiment de sortir m'amuser et du reste, je n'ai pas envie de rencontrer un « charmant jeune homme » car je…"

"Vous ?"

"Rien. Qu'en est-il de _votre_ « charmant jeune homme » ?"

Il rougit. J'aime le taquiner avec ça. Lorsque j'ai découvert qu'il était également gay, et qu'il sortait avec Daniel Manson, ça m'a fait un choc. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Daniel est un jeune homme charmant que j'ai rencontré assez souvent aux réunions de l'Ordre. J'ai découvert le secret du Professeur Rogue un soir où la séance était particulièrement délicate. Il en a été rouge de confusion et de gène. Il m'a ensuite regardé d'un air méchant, de peur que je ne me moque. Je lui ai alors dit : « Vous en savez assez sur moi pour me faire passer toutes envies de divulguer cette information. En outre, je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. Cela ne regarde que vous et lui. Et, si vous me le permettez, je suis ravi de vous savoir heureux, Professeur ». Cette soirée a signé le début de la confiance mutuelle que nous n'avons ensuite cessé de développer.

"Il va très bien. Bon, puisque vous n'êtres pas décidé à me faire de confidences, je vais essayer de vérifier à quel point vous avez travaillé pendant les vacances. Levez-vous et préparez-vous."

Je me lève et lui fais face. Il lève sa baguette, me regarde droit dans les yeux et dit :

"Legimens !"

Sans la moindre difficulté, je lui barre l'entrée de mon esprit, il baisse la baguette et me regarde, une lueur impressionnée dans les yeux.

"Et bien Mr Potter. Je dois avouer que vous avez fait de gros progrès. Je n'en avais pas vraiment de doute, c'est pourquoi j'avais prévu pour ce soir de voir ce qu'il en est de votre Animagus, et j'ai également l'intention, si le cœur vous en dit (encore des heures supplémentaires en ma compagnie) de commencer l'apprentissage de la Legimentie."

"Je vous remercie, Professeur, je suis flatté, et absolument ravi de prendre quelques heures de plus en votre compagnie plus qu'agréable et appréciable dans ce château."

"Arrêtez de me lécher les bottes Mr Potter", me répond Rogue, étouffant un sourire.

"Si nous nous y mettions Professeur ?" Je lui réponds, n'essayant même pas de cacher mon sourire.

"Bonne idée Mr Potter. Montrez-moi avec quelle assiduité vous avez fait ressortir vous Animagus."

POV Severus.

"À vrai dire, Professeur, je pense que je vais vous surprendre plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer."

Je hausse un sourcil d'un air d'incompréhension et de surprise, lui faisant un signe de tête pour l'inciter à faire sa démonstration. Il s'assied par terre, les jambes croisées, les mains posées sur les genoux, dans la position du Lotus comme l'appèlent les Moldus. Il semble se concentrer pendant cinq bonnes minutes et alors que je commence à perdre légèrement patience, je le vois rétrécir . Ses ongles s'allongent et des poils noirs lui poussent sur tout le corps. Quelques instant plus tard, un adorable petit chat noir se trouve assis sur le carrelage froid de mes cachots. Il me regard de ses deux émeraudes magnifiques qui ne peuvent tromper leur propriétaire. Seul Harry Potter possède de telles merveilles. Ces yeux sont le seul point permettant de le reconnaître. Il a un indicatif très difficile à percevoir pour quiconque connaissant moyennement Harry Potter.

"Je suis particulièrement fier de vous Potter. Vous êtes un chat très mignon. Étrangement, il ne m'étonne pas de vous que votre animal intérieur soit un félin. Je dirais même que le contraire m'eut fortement étonné !"

Il se met debout sur ses quatre pattes avant de se retransformer et de prendre sa forme originelle.

"Alors vous serez surpris d'apprendre, mon cher Professeur qui croit tout savoir - il me gratifie d'un clin d'œil - que mon corps a longuement hésité avant de prendre cette forme. Et je crois que c'est le choix que j'ai fait qui m'a permis de devenir ce chat. Sinon, mon sang aurait été froid, ma peau noire et jaune, et ma langue disons… quelque peu plus sifflante…"

"Une salamandre ? Vous plaisantez Potter ?"

"Du tout Professeur. Je pensais que vous saviez que le Choipeau a longuement hésité. Mais je l'ai tellement supplié de ne pas m'envoyer chez les Serpentards qu'il a fini par céder."

"Tout cela est bien étrange. Je pense que vous auriez fait un piètre Serpentard, sans vouloir vous vexer, bien entendu."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas Professeur, vous me flattez…"

Encore une fois, je tente de masquer mon sourire. Ce gamin est marrant…

Je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs Mr Potter, mais je pense que si votre corps a tellement hésité, cela veut dire que la salamandre est également en vous. Ce qui veux dire qu'il est possible qu'avec un peu - beaucoup ? - de travail en plus, vous pourrez peut-être posséder deux Animagus.

Cette déclaration semble le ravire plus que tout. Il sourit comme le gosse qu'il était lorsqu'il a franchi la porte de ce château pour la première fois. Depuis quand n'a-t-il pas sourit ainsi ?

"Alors c'est bien possible ? J'ai voulu me renseigner durant l'été sur cette éventualité, mais je n'ai rien trouvé dans mes ouvrages ni dans ceux que m'envoyait Hermione. En fait j'y ai déjà travaillé, me disant que si vous m'annonciez la chose impossible, alors j'abandonnerai… ou je continuerai pour vous prouver qu'impossible n'est pas Potter… !"

"Vous êtes un bébé Mr Potter…"

"M'appèlerez-vous un jour par mon prénom Professeur Rogue ?"

"Quand vous sortirez de cette école Mr Potter."

"J'en prends bonne note, Professeur."

"Je l'espère bien Mr Potter !"

"Commençons-nous tout de suite la Legimentie, Professeur ?"

"Non, Mr Potter, il est déjà tard et cet art nécessite une concentration que vous n'êtes pas en mesure de fournir ce soir. Allez vous coucher, et soyez là à la même heure mercredi soir."

Il me regarde d'un air un peu déçu et dit :

"Bien Professeur. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit dans ce cas."

"Bonne nuit à vous aussi Mr Potter. Continuez vos exercices avant de dormir."

"Bien. À demain Professeur."

"À demain Mr Potter."

Il s'éloigne rapidement, se retournant sur le pas de la porte pour me faire un clin d'œil. Ce gamin est époustouflant. Je n'en ai jamais vu aucun avec un tel potentiel, tant intellectuel que magique. Bien sûr, Hermione Granger, Drago Malefoy et Galou Manson sont également très doué, mais dans des milieux très différents. Ils ont chacun leurs domaines de prédilection. Granger, c'est les livres. Tous les livres… de toutes les matières, de tous les sujets… En pratique, elle est particulièrement efficace en Charmes et en Métamorphose. Drago, lui c'est les potions. Toutes les potions, il n'en rate jamais une. Il aime aussi beaucoup les livres, comme il me l'a prouvé cet été. Galou, elle aussi c'est les potions, même si elle est moins forte que Drago. Disons qu'elle n'a pas été élevée dans la Magie Noire, et cela ne l'avantage pas par rapport à ça et à Drago. D'après ce que j'ai pu remarquer, elle écrit beaucoup. Mais Potter, c'est différent. Il est moins fort en potion que Drago et Galou (tout en ayant un niveau bien supérieur à n'importe quel autre septième année de Poudlard), il est moins fort en Charmes et en Métamorphose que Granger (tout en ayant un niveau… oui enfin comme pour les potions), mais il les surpasse tous les trois et de loin, dans le reste. Il est, a toujours été et sera certainement toujours le meilleur et de manière incontestée en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Les cabrioles sur un balai n'ont pas de secret pour lui, il est devenu un Animagus en à peine un an, et sera très probablement très bientôt un double Animagus. Il est finalement devenu Occlumens, et sera très certainement bientôt un Legimens accompli. Ce qui me conduit à me dire que si seulement il avait voulu se donner la peine, jamais son parrain ne serait mort cette nuit là… Mais, bon, ce qui est fait est fait. Apparemment, c'est ce dont il avait besoin pour exploiter enfin son potentiel…

A suivre...

* * *

Voilà. Alors, dites moi. qu'en avez vous pensé? Une petite review svp :$

Bisous

Tatu


	3. Rencontres

**Titre **: Deux coeurs en dérive

**Genre** : romance/ drama/ action

**Pairing **: Drago/Harry

**Ratting** : Euh, M (je pense)

**Disclimers **: Seuls l'histoire et quelques personages m'appartiennent

**Résumé** : Harry est secrètement amoureux de Drago, Drago a une petite amie, mais n'est pas heureux...

**Avertissement** : C'est un slash (relation entre personne de même sexe, ici deux hommes) et un lemon (pas tt de suite mais ça viendra).

**Note :** je sais que j'avais promis une upload bcp plus rapide, mais je suis en evals et elles sont capitales, donc, je n'ai pas bcp de tps... J'espere que vous ne m'en voulez pas...

* * *

RARs:

**Onarluca : carrément génial **merci :$ :D** j'adore de plus en plus **cool, j'espere que ça va durer, et que ce chapitre va te plaire également... **à la prochaine** à plus :) **artemis **Bisous et merci

**Andegis : tu as tagger mon pseudo :'( c'est Andegis et non angedis :p je sais que je suis un ange mais quand même o) **OLALALA, je suis vraiment désolée... j'ai bien fait attention de bien l'écrire cette fois ci... je suis impardonable :s j'espere que tu ne m'en veux pas trop lol. Mais du coup, tu ne m'as mm pas dis ce que tu pensais du chapitre lol. j'espere tt de mm que celui là te plaira :)Bisous et tt de mm merci de ta review

**Lilounatic : Waah ! c cool, 2 animagus !** et vi :) certains m'ont dit que ct trop... je suis contente de voir que tt le monde ne pense pas pareil...** On peut dire que le ptit potte Potter (lol) **lol **est sacrément doué, **voui, j'ai un peu décidé d'en faire un "objet de guerre" mais pas que... :p** et il maîtrise parfaitement l'Occlumencie **yep **franchement c bien qu'il s'entende avec Rogue, car dans certaines fics Sev' est un vrai salaud avec Harry et je trouve ça dégueux ! **ouai. j'aime bien Sevy moi et ds une fic comme celle là, (longue, tres longue :p) je ne voulais pas en faire un méchant. d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas sure que j'ai deja fait de sevy un vrai mechant, ds aucune de mes fics, lol, faudra que je vois ca lol **Y a un moment où tu m'a fait peur lol c quand tu as écris : "mes sentiments aux propos de mon Maître des Potions ont également beaucoup évolués" Alors mon coeur a loupé un battement etje me suis dis : "Ah non ! SVP faites qu'il soit pas amoureux de Rogue, Pitié ! QUE DRACO !" et tt ça en 2 sec lol, mais apparement c pas le cas ! **PTDRRRRRRR non, pas de threesome ds cette fic lol. sevy est casé, harry... pas encore, lol mais ca ne serait tarder lol **Dieu merci ! C pas que j'm pas les Harry/Rogue mais je donne l'exclusivité à draco dans une relation avec Harry o (bave, sont trop canons !) **mdr... ca depend des fics en ce qui me concerne. pis de tps en tps, sevy ne me demande pas mon avis, il s'invite... le threesome que j'ai ecrit (qui est posté ds "des OS en veux tu en voilà" si ca t'interesse lol) était à la base un Harry/Drago et sevy s'est tt simplement invité... g pas eut trop le choix lol**  
Voilà c à peu près tt, Galou a l'air sympa mais je veux qu'elle gerte ! **lol t'inkiete... **mais dis moi, tu ne fera pas de yuri car quand j'ai lu que Galou allait voir Hermione pour parler de leurs ptits amis (d'abord elle est trop bête Galou car 'Mione n'est pas la ptite amie de Harry ! **euh, là, ce n'est pas Galou qui est bete, mais plutot moi qui me suis mal exprimée. en effet, Hermione n'est PAS la petite amie de Harry. Mais c'est sa SEULE vraie AMIE...**) et ben g pensé qu'âprès, quand Harry et Draco seront ensemble, elle se retrouverai seule... et pendant une demi-seconde, l'idée que Hermione et elle soit plus que des amies m'a effleurée ! mais seulement effleurée car je pense pas que ce soit le cas... **Ce n'est éffectivement pas le cas, mais je vais t'expliquer pourkoi. En fait l'idée est bonne, tres bonne mm. J'y avais d'ailleurs pensé... mais le problème est que Galou existe vraiment. C'est une de mes amies, et il m'est impossible de la caser avec une fille lol. Je me suis d'ailleurs creusé le crane pour lui trouver un remplacant, et j'ai finalement trouvé et j'ai en plus obtenu son accords lol. mais ce n'est pas encore écrit, c'est pk, je ne m'attarderai pas lol. Par contre, hermione, l'idée du yuri ds cette fic, n'est pas à exclure. je n'en ai jms encore écrit mais j'ai plusieurs idées à ce sujet... bref, ce sera pour plus tard. faudrait deja que je finisse le chapitre en cours... j'ai du mal... j'en suis au chapitre 8...**  
Heu... dsl car g peur que ce que g écrit ne soit pas très compréhensif, je l'ai fait vite... **t'inkiete, j'ai tt compris, et du premier coup en plus :p**  
Ta fic est super ! Continue ! **merci bcp... :$**  
Bisoux **Bisous et merci de ta tres longue review **  
Lilounatic

* * *

**

**Chapitre trois : Rencontres.**

À peine à l'extérieur de la classe de Rogue, Harry se faufile dehors. Il se promène dans le parc sous sa nouvelle forme. Le petit chat dérouille les pattes qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de faire fonctionner étant enfermé presque nuit et jour dans les 10 m² de sa chambre.

POV Harry.

J'ai bien envie d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt voir Firenze et ses amis. Je me demande encore comment il a réussi à se faire à nouveau accepter dans le « troupeau ». Mais j'en suis vraiment ravi pour lui.

Je m'approche de l'Orée de la Forêt Interdite, mais plutôt que d'y pénétrer, je préfère m'asseoir près du lac. Je suis bien là. Ça me fait du bien de respirer l'air frai de la nuit. Je suis satisfait de mon cours de ce soir. Et je suis ravi d'avoir d'autres cours en sa compagnie. Ils sont instructifs et surtout ils me permettent pendant au moins un temps de ne pas penser à ce qui me ronge.

Je m'étends dans l'herbe humide et regarde le ciel. Il est plutôt sombre, et plonge le parc dans une obscurité presque totale. Exactement ce dont j'ai besoin. L'herbe est confortable, et je pense qu'avec un sort de chaleur, je pourrais facilement dormir ici…

POV Drago.

Bon sang, ce que ça peut faire du bien de prendre l'air. Je me sentais vraiment étouffer dans mon lit. Si Galou se réveille, elle sera inquiète de ne pas me trouver près d'elle et très certainement peinée également. Mais je me sentais oppressé, enfermé dans les murs sans fenêtre de nos cachots. Elle me pardonnera, je l'espère. La nuit est particulièrement sombre… C'est agréable, je me sens comme enveloppé par l'obscurité, je me sens en sécurité ainsi.

Je vais aller me poser au bord du lac, juste là où commence la Forêt Interdite. J'adore cet endroit.

Juste quand j'arrive enfin à l'un de mes endroits fétiches, je découvre qu'une forme y est déjà étendue. M'approchant encore un peu, je découvre un Harry Potter sans défense, les yeux fermés, apparemment endormi.

"Bonsoir Malefoy."

Je fais un bond. Merde. Il ne dormait pas. Mais c'est surprenant. Comment a-t-il su que c'était moi.

"Bonsoir Potter."

Bon et je fais quoi maintenant ? Je vais pas rester debout comme un idiot devant lui… Mais je ne vais pas non plus faire demi tour… Il ne me reste plus que deux solutions : un, je le vire et je prends sa place, deux, je m'installe à côté.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'apprête à te poser cette question Potter, mais, cale te dérange-t-il si je m'installe ?"

"Fais comme chez toi Malefoy."

POV Harry.

Mon cœur fait du cent mille à la minute alors qu'il s'allonge à côté de moi. Je me demande encore comment je fais pour garder cette voix dégagée. Je m'étonne moi-même de mon self-control. Je viens ici pour ne pas penser à lui, et il ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de venir calmement s'installer près de moi et faire comme si je n'étais pas fou amoureux de lui.

Reprends-toi Harry ! C'est pas comme s'il savait ce que tu ressens pour lui… En tous les cas, ça règle le problème de cette nuit. Je ne pourrais jamais dormir le sachant si près de moi. Et qui sait si je ne suis pas somnambule… Et si je lui sautais dessus pendant mon sommeil... Merlin, au secours, ça ne peut pas se passer ainsi. Il faut que j'y aille.

Allez, calme-toi Harry. Respire tranquillement et attends un peu. Ce serait louche si tu t'en allais précipitamment comme ça.

Maintenant que je me suis un peu détendu, j'entends près de moi sa respiration régulière. Je sens sa présence. Il n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui me permet d'affirmer ça, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. De toutes façons, c'est une évidence. Ces temps-ci, il ne m'accorde plus un seul regard méprisant, plus une parole acerbe et là, il est s'est allongé près de moi après m'en avoir demander « l'autorisation »…

"Bonne nuit Malefoy, moi je vais me coucher."

"Bonne nuit Potter."

hpdmhpdm

Un jeune blond déambule dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Officiellement, il fait sa ronde quotidienne, officieusement, il cherche un échappatoire. Il a vu son petit frère plus tôt dans la soirée et celui-ci lui raconté ses « vacances ». Il se sent mal de le laisser seul dans de telles conditions.

POV Drago.

Que pourrais-je bien faire pour lui ? Malheureusement rien, à moins de ne briser sa couverture et que nous soyons des « fugitifs » tous les deux. Aucune des solutions n'est meilleure que l'autre. Mais au moins quand il est là-bas, il ne risque rien.

J'en ai marre de ces mêmes couloirs tout le temps. Pis à cette heure là, on croise encore plein de profs, où pourrais-je bien aller pour avoir un peu la paix ? Si j'allais faire un tour du côté de cette tour, celle où personne ne va jamais à cause du nombre de marches. Après tout, c'est bien ce dont j'ai besoin, un peu d'exercice.

Je me dirige vers ladite tour et commence mon ascension. Mes pensées se dirigent alors vers Potter. Il a eu un comportement des plus étranges la semaine dernière. Pas que le mien soit vraiment habituel non plus mais bon, c'était en réponse à son attitude. Déjà, je ne savais pas que Potter aime se promener la nuit dans le parc. Moi qui pensais que à part pour se foutre dans la merde, il n'était pas capable d'enfreindre les règles. Apparemment je me trompais. Comme quoi on en apprend tous les jours. Ensuite, il m'a salué, il ne me salue jamais habituellement. Tout juste se contente-t-il d'un regard depuis qu'il sait que je suis de « son » côté. Et puis surtout, il m'a parlé alors qu'il n'a pas ouvert les yeux. En admettant que j'ai fait du bruit et qu'il m'ai entendu arriver, comment a-t-il pu savoir que c'était _moi_ ?

Tout à mes pensées, j'arrive enfin en haut de cette tour interminable et quelle n'est pas ma surprise de découvrir une silhouette, assise sur le muret, les pieds dans le vide. Merde alors, moi qui pensais être tranquille ici…

Je m'avance doucement, le plus silencieusement possible, pour découvrir quel est le courageux qui s'est aventuré jusqu'ici.

"Décidément Malefoy, je vais croire que tu me suis."

"Putain, tu m'as fait peur Potter."

"C'est toi qui arrive dans mon dos, sans prévenir."

"Oui, mais c'est toi qui me devine avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Et c'est toi qui fait tomber à l'eau mes espoirs de solitude pour cette nuit…"

"Si ce n'est que ça qui te chagrine, t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas rester."

"Je ne te chasse pas."

"J'entends bien Malefoy, mais de toutes façons, je m'apprêtais à partir. J'attendais la fin de la ronde pour descendre."

"Bien, alors… bonne nuit."

Tout en me parlant, il s'est levé et dirigé vers la porte.

"Bonne nuit Malefoy", me répond-il avant de refermer la porte sur lui. Je suis de plus en plus perplexe.

POV Harry.

Alors que je descends rapidement jusqu'à ma chambre, je tente de calmer une nouvelle fois les battements beaucoup trop rapides de mon cœur. Cessera-t-il un jour de me hanter ? Merde, moi qui voulais passer une nuit sympa au clair de lune. Je crois que je ne l'aurai jamais cette nuit. Monsieur Malefoy a l'air décidé à m'en empêcher.

Je n'ai plus qu'à dormir dans ma bonne vieille chambre de Préfet en Chef. Une bonne douche me remettra les idées en place. La journée n'a pas été ce qu'on peut appeler une bonne journée. Ce matin cour de Divination. Merlin seul sait pourquoi j'ai décidé de garder ce cours après les BUSEs. Bon en fait, je sais qu'à la rentré de ma sixième année, je me suis dit qu'il serait intéressant de voir si cette vieille bique de Trealawney me ferait une autre vraie prémonition. Pour l'instant, nous en sommes toujours au marc de café et au feuilles de thé, et pas l'ombre d'une prémonition à l'horizon. Bref, je disais, Divination et Botanique avant le déjeuner. C'est pas que je n'aime pas la Botanique, mais le cours d'aujourd'hui était particulièrement ennuyeux puisque j'ai lu un bouquin entier sur notre sujet d'étude de ce jour, et de ce fait, la leçon en était d'autant moins intéressante. Après le déjeuner, trois heures d'Histoire de la Magie. Le sujet était très intéressant - l'évolution de la Magie Noire au cours des siècles, un chapitre qui va nous prendre une bonne partie de l'année si j'ai bien compris - seulement, avec un prof comme Binns… Après ça, études jusqu'au dîner. En fait, la partie la plus intéressante de ma journée fut le cour approfondi de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal avec Remus. C'est un vrai plaisir que de travailler avec lui. Ces cours me permettent de me défouler et ils font partie de l'entraînement intensif pour battre Voldemort.

Pour couronner le tout, je supporte de moins en moins de voir Drago avec Galou. Je n'en peux plus de les voir se tenir la main, se regarder dans les yeux… J'en deviens dingue !

Et pour bien finir de m'anéantire, il vient jusque dans ma tour pour bien enfoncer le clou et me rappeler qu'il ne sera jamais à moi…

hpdmhpdm

Au bout d'un mois, ils se sont rencontré six fois, au bord du lac, devant la forêt ou encore dans la tours. Leurs conversations étaient toujours aussi peu constructives, mais au moins ils ne se tapaient pas dessus. Harry était à chaque fois plus désespéré de le sentir arriver alors que Drago s'étonnait toujours de cette capacité.

Durant ce mois, les cours ont mené leur train, la vie a mené le sien. Galou et Drago ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble alors que celui-ci n'a vu son frère que trop peu à son goût.

Harry a recommencé sa correspondance avec Olivier Dubois. Il l'avait un peu laissée tomber depuis l'année précédente (au moment de l'épisode Zabini), et il s'en est excusé. Olivier a accepté les excuses et ils se sont raconté le bout de vie qu'ils ont loupé.

Olivier a rencontré une jeune sorcière Française de l'école de Fangorn en France. Elle s'appelle Jessika… et vit maintenant en Angleterre car c'est ici qu'elle veut travailler (elle est Auror) et l'a rencontrée au Chemin de Traverse. Il l'a bousculée, lui a renversé son café sur la robe et l'a invitée à dîner pour se faire pardonner. Tombé sous son charme, ils ne se sont plus quittés. C'était un peu avant la rentrée.

Harry a été ravi d'apprendre que son ami a trouvé une femme à aimer. Qui plus est une sorcière puissante faisant à présent partie de l'Ordre. Ce qui signifie que Dumbledore à confiance en elle, ce qui veut dire que lui-même peut avoir confiance en elle.

Harry a aussi continué ses cours : Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, Legimentie, Animagus…

hpdmhpdm

Un petit chat noir aux yeux verts discute avec un centaure nommé Firenze, assis dans le creux de son dos. Les deux amis se promènent dans la forêt en prenant des nouvelles l'un de l'autre.

"Alors comme ça, ton poulain est enfin né ?"

"Oui, si tu repasses dans la journée un de ces quatre, je te le présenterai si tu veux."

"Ce sera avec plaisir que je viendrai."

Un bruit les alerte tous les deux. Ils se retournent vers la source du problème.

"Tu as entendus ?"

"Bien sûr chaton."

POV Harry.

"Ne m'appelle pas chaton, et cours."

Je plante doucement mes griffes dans le cuire du centaure pour m'agripper alors qu'il se lance au galop parmi les arbres. Nous arrivons à l'endroit où se déroule une scène plutôt étrange.

Drago Malefoy - MON Drago Malefoy - est encerclé d'un troupeau de centaures apparemment pas très contents. Les arcs sont tendus, et une flèche est déjà plantée dans la cuisse du blond. Firenze prend la parole alors que je descends de mon destrier :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Cet humain blond s'est introduit trop loin dans notre territoire. Comme convenu, c'est la mort qui l'attend."

"Non !"

C'est moi qui ai crié après m'être retransformé. Drago me regarde avec un mélange d'incompréhension, d'incrédulité, et de surprise. Bane me toise en me demandant :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a jeune Potter ?"

"Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer. Comment vouliez-vous qu'il sache que c'est votre territoire ?"

"Nul n'est censé l'ignorer. Tu es le seul humain avec Dumbledore (et encore) à avoir le droit de pénétrer notre territoire. Pourquoi ne subirait-il pas son châtiment ?"

"Parce que c'est mon ami, Bane, je te demande de le laisser partir comme un service."

Drago me jette un coup d'œil perplexe, Firenze est assez tendu et Bane semble réfléchir.

"Un service n'est-ce pas jeune Potter ? Bien tu as de la chance, je suis d'humeur joueuse ce soir. Prends ton « ami » et courez. Je vous laisse dix minutes d'avance. Pas une de plus. Si vous arrivez à sortir de la forêt avant que moi ou l'un de mes frères ne vous attrape, il sera sauf, pour cette fois. Dans le cas contraire, tu seras contraint jeune Potter de le regarder mourir. Courez, maintenant…"

J'attrape Malefoy par la main et lui crie :

"Ne me lâche pas, tu te perdrais !"

"J'ai une flèche plantée dans la jambe, Potter. Je ne pourrai jamais atteindre l'Orée de la forêt."

"T'inquiète, personne n'a dit de quel côté on doit sorti. Je connais un raccourci. Vite."

Nous courrons comme des dératés jusqu'à une petite clairière au bord d'un précipice. C'est ma falaise. Je n'y suis pas revenu depuis l'année dernière, car il faut soit traverser une partie de la Forêt, soit escalader. Et je n'ai pas encore eut l'occasion de le faire.

Je me laisse tomber dans l'herbe, respirant difficilement, tant par la course que par le fait que la main de l'homme que j'aime se trouve dans la mienne. Drago lui, respire tout aussi difficilement que moi, mais reste droit comme un « i » à regarder autour de lui.

POV Drago.

"Tu connais cette falaise ?"

J'arrive enfin à articuler ces mots après dix bonnes minutes pour reprendre un rythme respiratoire assez proche de la normal. Il se retourne vers moi, surpris à son tour et se lève.

"Bien sûr. Je viens souvent ici, même si je n'en ai pas encore eu l'occasion cette année."

"Merde moi qui pensait être la seule âme qui vive à Poudlard assez fou pour escalader jusqu'ici."

"Moi je croyais être le seul désespéré capable de grimper jusqu'en haut de la tour…"

"Ok, on est quitte."

Merde, j'ai souris, c'est malin…

"Écoute Malefoy, apparemment, on a plein de points communs, et on a l'air capable de se parler sans se lancer des Avada Kedavra, tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait peut-être devenir disons… amis."

"Amis ?"

"Oui…"

"C'est une éventualité à laquelle je n'avais plus pensé depuis le jour où tu l'as refusé la première fois."

"C'était différent Malefoy."

"Je sais. Mais si tu envisages une amitié entre nous, commence par m'appeler par mon prénom… Harry."

Il me regarde avec des yeux ayant la taille d'une soucoupe de café. Comme je le comprends. Je suis moi-même complètement dubitatif quant à ce que je viens de dire.

"Bien, alors, nous nous verrons de temps en temps… Drago ?"

Ouh ! Ça fait tout drôle faut avouer ! Il a l'air tellement sincère…

"Oui, de temps en temps. On n'a plus qu'à redescendre maintenant. Parce que je suppose que leur menace reste active…"

"Oui, elle le reste, seulement, je ne pense pas que tu sois en état de descendre par là ! Laisse moi voir ça."

Alors qu'il se baisse vers ma jambe blessée, une question que je me pose depuis fort longtemps me vient à l'esprit.

"Attention", me dit le Gryffondor, "je vais l'enlever. Tu as un mouchoir ?"

Je lui tends mon mouchoir d'un blanc immaculé, qui, si j'ai bien compris l'usage qu'il veut en faire, ne le restera pas longtemps. Il se saisit également du sien et retire brusquement la flèche. Il avait dans un premier temps cassé le bout pour ne pas m'arracher plus le muscle avec la pointe. Puis il me fait un pansement quelque peu compressif pour faire cesser les saignements. Alors qu'il s'attelle à soigner ma jambe, j'ose enfin lui poser la question qui me tourmente.

"Puisqu'on est amis, est-ce que je peux te poser une question disons, indiscrète et peut-être douloureuse."

"Vas-y toujours, tu verras bien si je te réponds."

"Es-tu vraiment sorti avec Blaise ?"

Il semble soufflé par la question. Sans doute s'attendait-il plutôt à une question sur son parrain… Il parait hésiter avant de répondre :

"Est-ce que je peux vraiment te faire confiance ? Je ne voudrais pas que des informations me concernant circulent dès demain matin."

"Oui, tu peux. Ce n'est pas que je veuille assouvir ma curiosité, mais disons que des rumeurs ont circulées chez les Serpentards."

"Je suis bien sorti avec lui," répond-il en s'essayant près de moi.

NON ! Pas possible alors c'était bien vrai…

"Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de toi !"

"Moi non plus, il était gentil au début…"

"Alors, la fin de la rumeur est vraie aussi ?"

"Si la fin de la rumeur est : « Harry Potter était battu par Blaise Zabini et a été retrouvé baignant dans son sang par Hermione Granger », alors, oui, elle est vraie également."

Il semble abattu.

"Je suis désolé de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Je ne savais pas que c'est Granger qui t'a trouvé. Je n'ai entendu que la version de Zabini se ventant auprès des autres."

Il ne répond rien. Je dirais qu'il est parti ailleurs. Son corps est là mais plus son esprit. Je le laisse à ses pensées pendant quelques instants, puis je lui dis :

"Il faudrait commencer à descendre. J'en aurai pour un moment je pense."

"Oui, allons-y."

POV Harry.

Cette soirée est plus qu'étrange. Je sauve Drago d'un troupeau de centaures en colère, je lui prends la main, nous devenons amis, je le touche - mon cœur bat des records de vitesse, mais d'où me vient ce self-control ? - nous parlons de Blaise. Ce bâtard s'est vanté… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça m'étonne !

Nous venons d'arriver en bas de la falaise. La descente a été laborieuse. Vraiment très laborieuse. Et maintenant que nous sommes enfin sur la terre ferme, Drago se voit contraint de s'appuyer sur moi ! Merlin, je ne vais JAMAIS m'en remettre !

"Je vais te reconduire jusqu'à ta chambre. Je suppose que là-bas tu as toutes les potions qui pourront te soigner, et sinon, j'en ferrai. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais un labo rien que pour toi."

"Oui, j'en ai un. Mais non, tu n'auras pas à y faire exploser quelques chaudrons car, oui, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour me soigner."

Merlin, je vais aller dans sa chambre ! Je ne vais pas y survivre je le crains. Nous y voilà. Le chemin a été long et en même temps tellement court ! Je l'installe confortablement sur son lit, me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas m'imaginer des choses complètement stupides…

Il m'explique où je peux trouver ce dont j'ai besoin pour m'occuper de lui. NON, pas ce verbe, pour le SOIGNER, voilà qui est mieux.

Je m'assois sur le lit près de lui, et lui applique les différentes potions, puis un bandage.

"Demain tu n'auras plus rien. Je vais te laisser maintenant. Je pense que tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Si ?"

"Non, en effet."

Je me dirige activement vers la porte. Au moment où ma main se pose sur la poignée, il m'appelle :

"Pott… Harry ?"

Je me retourne.

"Oui ?"

"Je n'ai pas l'habitude de dire ce mot, mais, merci."

"De quoi ?"

"Euhm, je ne sais pas… de m'avoir sauver la vie, puis sauver la jambe, puis à nouveau sauver la vie et enfin soigner la jambe. Ça fait beaucoup de choses pour un premier soir d'amitié !"

"Et bien, je t'en prie. Repose-toi et à charge de revanche."

Je lui fais un petit clin d'œil et me transforme en chat pour retraverser le château jusqu'à ma chambre en toute discrétion.

J'étais dans la chambre de Drago, nous étions sur son lit, j'ai touché sa cuisse nue… Merlin, je me sens mal…

A suivre...

* * *

Alors? Vous avez pensé quoi de ce troisième chapitre?

Allez, laissez moi quelques review, ça me motivera p-e à poster plus vite... C'est du chantage ça... mais nan c'est pas du chantage :D mouais... Chut conscience... chut...

Bisous tout le monde

Tatu


	4. Haloween, envole moi

**Titre **: Deux coeurs en dérive

**Genre** : romance/ drama/ action

**Pairing **: Drago/Harry

**Ratting** : Euh, M (je pense)

**Disclimers **: Seuls l'histoire et quelques personages m'appartiennent. La chanson est bien sur de Jean Jacques Goldmann lol.

**Résumé** : Harry est secrètement amoureux de Drago, Drago a une petite amie, mais n'est pas heureux...

**Avertissement** : C'est un slash (relation entre personne de même sexe, ici deux hommes) et un lemon (pas tt de suite mais ça viendra).

**Note :** J'espere que ce chapitre va vous plaire. On rentre un peu plus dans le vif du sujet... :p

* * *

RAR's :

**Onarluca : j'ai bien aimé pour ne pas changer donc vivement que la suite arrive bonne continuation artemis **merci de ta review, ca me fait vraiment plaisir. j'espere que la suite vas aussi te plaire poutoux...

**Andegis : je te pardonner parce que ce chapitre est trop super. Je t'ai pas si j'avais aimer le chap OO mais ké c je suis et ba je te le dis maintenant :) j'aime de plus en plus ta fic :) Bisous **merci beaucoup de ta review. j'espere aussi que ce chapitre va te plaire. bisous

**Lou : je découvre aujourd'hui cette fic, j'ai lu avec attention les 3 chap. Je suis littéralement sous le charme. Triste de voir ryry et dray si détruit et pourtant pleine d'espoir pour leur histoire. J'espère que tu ne les fera plus souffrir encore longtemps... **dsl, mais encore un peu. mais pas trop lol. enfin, ils ont pas fini de souffrir, mais au moins bientot, ils souffriront ensemble lol. En tt cas merci de ta review j'espere que la suite te plaira également

**Titia : C'est du chantage mais du chantage mérité! j'aime beaucoup ta fic! continue et a bientôt j'espere! Titia **MERCIIIIII :D j'espere que cette suite te plait egalement :) bisous

**Lilounatic : Moi je dis LOL ! Harry tiendra jamais à ce rythme là ! Attention Harry, contrôle tes pulsion ! **MDRRRRRRRR il fait ce qu'il peut le pauvre :p **Et pour Galou, je comprend lol, c sûr que si elle t'a été inspirée par une amie à toi bin, tu vas respecter ses préférences, et tu peux pas vraiment en faire tt ce que tu veux ! **en effet, de toutes facon,s il va lui arriver pleins de choses à galou lol **En tt cas j'ai beaucoup aimé ce chap ! **merci :)** Continue, j'attends la suite - Bisoux Lilounatic **bisous et merci de ta review

**Vert Emeraude : super! o moins ils sont amis! c déjà ça **Vi :D Mais t'inikiete pas, ils vont vite passer à autre chose. pas encore à ce chapitre mais bon...

**Sahada : J'avais perdu ta fic et je m'en veux... Elle est si belle... Pourquoi j'ai manqué des chapitres... Enfin maintenant je suis de retour et je la lâche plus **mdr, j'espere bien. Merci de ta review

**Alinembc54 : superbe histoire jadore continue **merci bcp

**Vif d'Or : C'est super bon ça... j'adore! **Merci :D **J'aime beaucoup les échanges Sev/Harry, il son complices et drôles... **merci... j'essaie un peu de faire ce que je peux pour rendre leur relation cordiale et amicale, mais un peu distante tt de mm... harry ne peut pas devenir gentil tt d'un coup lol** lol Super la nouvelle amitié, mais ça sera d'autant plus difficile pour Harry... **tu ne crois pas si bien dire** Vivement la suite! Bisous. **J'espere qu'elle te plait la suite

* * *

**Chapitre quatre : Halloween, envole moi.**

Les jours passent comme des semaines. Le bal d'Halloween arrive déjà, apportant avec lui des centaines de citrouilles, des couleurs oranges et noires un peu partout dans le château. Harry est avec Hermione dans sa chambre de Préfet en Chef. Celle-ci tente désespérément de convaincre Harry d'aller au bal :

"Harry, je t'en prie, ça va te faire du bien d'y aller. Et puis, tu vas peut-être rencontrer un charmant jeune homme, qui sait ?"

"Moi je sais. Je connais tous les hommes de ce collège, et franchement, je ne vois personne… de toutes façons, je ne supporte personne à part toi et… enfin à part toi en ce moment."

"C'est qui ce « et… » Harry ?" Demande la brunette avec un petit sourire.

"C'est personne, ma langue a simplement fourché", tente-t-il désespérément de se rattraper.

"Ne me prend pas pour une imbécile Harry, je ne m'appelle pas Crabbe ou Goyle."

"Heureusement, sinon, je crois que tu ne serais pas ici à l'heure qu'il est…"

"Arrête ça tout de suite mon cher petit Harry, tu ne vas pas réussir à me faire changer de sujet aussi facilement, crois moi."

Harry pousse un soupir de désespoir.

"Et si je ne veux pas répondre ?"

"Oh, et bien, je vais peut-être devoir te torturer un petit peu…"

"Me torturer ? Ben voyons…"

"Pétrificus Totalus."

Hermione vient de lancer un sort d'immobilisation. Elle redonne un peu de liberté à son visage de manière à ce qu'il puisse parler.

"Hermione, j'aime pas quand tu fais ça…"

"Et bien mon cher ami, tu vas voir ce que c'est que d'être torturé par Hermione Granger."

"Merde, j'ai peur maintenant…"

Hermione se jette sur Harry et se lance dans une LOOOOOOOONGUE séance de chatouille, et Harry, totalement incapable de bouger rit aux larmes, ou bien même peut-être pleure en la suppliant d'arrêter.

"Ok, alors dis moi simplement qui est ce « et… »"

"Ohohoh, hihihi, ahahah… Hermione pitié, arrête ça !"

"Non, je n'arrête pas tant que tu ne me dis pas qui c'est et aussi tant que j'y suis, tant que tu ne me promets pas que tu m'accompagnes au bal ce soir."

"AHHH… HIIIII, oskour papa, maman, je suis torturé par une sauvage, ok Hermione, ok, mais je t'en supplie arrête ça."

Satisfaite d'elle même, Hermione se lève tout en lançant un « Finite Incantatem ».

"Tu es un monstre Hermione. Un monstre aux jolis yeux noisette, une chevelure ravissante et un sourire ravageur, mais un monstre quand même."

"Merci du compliment Harry, répond la brunette en rougissant. Alors ?"

"Oui, je viens je t'ai dis…"

"NE RECOMMENCE PAS OU TU SAIS CE QUI T'ATTEND !"

"Ouioui,jetedistout,tinquiètepas."

"Bien, alors ?"

"Bon, il se trouve que depuis la rentrée, lors de mes « balades nocturnes » comme tu les appelles si bien, j'ai croisé plusieurs fois… quelqu'un. Et un soir, je l'ai sauvé de Bane et des centaures, et depuis ce soir là, nous avons décidé d'être amis."

"C'est génial, pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ? C'est qui ?"

"C'est justement parce que je ne voulais pas que tu saches son identité que je ne t'ai rien dit."

"Pourquoi ? Allez Harry, s'il te plait, dis moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !"

"Oui, bon, tu vas pas crier hein ?"

"Ce n'est pas Zabini, j'espère !"

"Bien sûr que non, mais, bon, disons que c'est un peu mon homologue Serpentard…"

"Tu fréquentes le Préfet en Chef Serpentard ? Putain, tu fréquentes Drago Malefoy !"

"Malheureusement, le verbe « fréquenter » n'est pas le bon, répond Harry du tac au tac, l'air triste, avant de se rendre comte de sa boulette."

"Comment ça « malheureusement » ?"

"Non, non, j'ai pas dit ça !"

"Harry, rappelle toi les chatouilles…"

"Hermione, je t'en prie. Il baisse les yeux avec une réelle détresse dans les yeux. Je l'aime."

Hermione reste bouche bée devant l'aveu de son ami. Elle s'approche de lui et le prend dans ses bras doucement.

"Oh, Harry, je suis désolée. Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'en es rendu compte ?"

"Depuis l'année dernière. Mais ce rapprochement me fait du mal. Il est avec Galou, c'est ut une fille bien, mais je deviens chaque jour un peu plus fou en les voyant tous les deux. Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas aller au bal ce soir…"

"Je suis désolée Harry, vraiment. Mais je pense aussi que tu devrais y aller. Ça te ferait du bien à mon avis."

"Tu crois que de voir Drago bécotter Galou toute la soirée me ferait du bien ?"

"Non, je crois que ce serait une manière peut-être moins fatigante de penser à autre chose que de te plonger tête baissée dans le travail."

"Et c'est Hermione Granger qui dit ça… Je dois être dans un univers alternatif…"

"Rho, ça va. Mais je suis sérieuse. De toutes façons, tu m'as promis."

"Oui, j'ai promis, et je tiens toujours mes promesses, mais je ne te promets pas de rester toute la soirée."

"Tope là", lance Hermione, la main en avant, morte de rire.

"Pff, je me demande où a bien pu passer l'ancienne Hermione."

HDHDHD

Pendant ce temps là, dans la salle sur demande, Drago et Kamès discutent calmement :

"Ça fait du bien de te voir, petit Frère. Je n'en peux plus si tu savais !"

"Je sais, c'est pareil pour moi. J'ai du mal à ne pas pêter la gueule de tous ces connards à chaque fois qu'ils te « crachent » dessus devant moi. Pour ça au moins, je peux remercier notre paternel !"

"Ouais, c'est bien la seule chose pour laquelle on peut le remercier."

"Il y a aussi notre indéniable beauté, faudrait quand même pas que tu l'oublies," réplique-t-il, l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

"Pff, n'importe quoi, on ressemble plus à mère qu'à notre géniteur. Au moins elle, elle en valait la peine."

"Ouais, t'as raison. Pour changer de sujet, tu vas au bal ce soir ?"

"Ouais, Galou m'a pas vraiment laisser le choix, mais bon… T'y vas avec qui toi ?"

"Pff, moi j'y vais avec l'espèce de truc que notre paternel voudrait me voir épouser en sortant de Poudlard !"

"Tu veux parler de cette horrible fille avec une face de bull terrier ?"

"Celle là même ! Suzie Denfer."

"Pauvre petit Frère !" Explose-t-il de rire.

"Tu peux parler, toi, il voulait te refiler cette face de bull dog de Parkinson, alors je crois que l'un dans l'autre…"

"Comme tu dis ! Pis avec des noms pareils comment tu veux ? Une a un nom de maladie Moldue qui rend les gens séniles, l'autre c'est l'opposé du paradis… Ça ne trompe pas !"

"Hihi, il me tarde d'être le jour où je pourrai lui dire exactement les mêmes mots !"

"Oui, bon, ça fait un moment que tu as disparu de la circulation, tes « amis » vont finir par s'inquiéter !"

"Ouais, j'y vais, je vais me préparer !"

"C'est ça, moi aussi."

Ils s'enlacent un court instant.

"Fais attention à toi Kamès."

"Je te le promets. Mais toi aussi fais gaffe !"

"Oui, allez, file…"

Le plus jeune des deux Malefoy sort discrètement alors que le plus âgé attend quelques secondes avant de se glisser enfin à l'extérieur de cette salle.

POV Hermione.

Je traîne derrière moi un Harry Potter pas très consentant habillé d'une belle robe bleue nuit. Il est magnifique là dedans. S'il se donnait un tant soit peu la peine, il ferrait tomber des cœurs. Mais il est déjà amoureux. De Drago Malefoy, qui aurait pu le croire ? Mais quand on y réfléchit, ce n'est pas si étrange. Ils se ressemblent tous les deux malgré leurs innombrables différences. Ils sont seuls, malheureux, sans famille, quasiment sans magie, ils ont le même combat… j'en passe et des meilleures.

La salle est décorée, certainement par les bons soins de Dumbledore, car une fois de plus Halloween est représenté dans son extrême. Il y a toujours les quatre tables au centre de la salle. Ce qui est plutôt étrange, car en général, ils mettent des tables plus petites, plus conviviales. Je traîne donc Harry à notre table, et nous nous installons l'un en face de l'autre quasiment au bout, devant la table des professeurs.

Harry adresse un clin d'œil complice au Professeur Rogue. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître ces deux là se sont fortement rapprochés ces derniers temps. C'était déjà le cas l'année dernière, mais cette année, Harry me parle beaucoup de lui. Il le respecte et l'admire je crois bien. Parfois je me dis qu'il le considère un peu comme un substitut de père, ou de parrain, ou encore de grand frère. Quoiqu'il a Olivier pour lui servire de grand frère. En fait, je pense qu'il considère le Professeur Rogue comme il considère Remus. Ils sont tous les deux (si on ne compte pas cet infâme Pettigrow) les seuls vestiges de la vie de ses parents. Et Harry apprends beaucoup de ces deux hommes.

Tous les élèves sont attablés lorsque Minerva MacGonnagall passe la double porte de la Grande Salle. Elle tient dans l'une de ses mains un tabouret à trois pieds, et dans l'autre le Choipeau Magique. Elle traverse la salle sous les regards incrédules des élèves de Poudlard. Elle dépose le tabouret devant la table des profs, et le Choipeau sur ledit tabouret.

Dumbledore se lève et d'un signe de la main obtient le silence.

"Vous vous étonnez tous certainement de la présence du Choipeau dans cette salle en ce soir d'Halloween. Il se trouve que l'une des deux école de France, celle de Fangorn, a été détruite par un groupe de Mangemorts il y a de ça quelques jours.

Quasiment tous les élèves ont été replacés à Beauxbatons, mais cinq d'entre eux, des élèves de septième année dont les parents travaillent d'ores et déjà en Angleterre ont souhaités de nous rejoindre.

Il va de soit qu'une admission en cour d'année est plus qu'exceptionnelle, mais elle soulage au moins un minimum l'école de Beauxbatons, qui croule un peu sous les élèves à l'heure actuelle."

Un murmure s'élève à la fin de la tirade du directeur. De-ci delà, on peut entendre des « J'espère que ce sont des filles », « non, moi je préfère que ce soit des mecs », « j'espère qu'ils seront dans notre maison »… et ainsi de suite.

"Bon, je vois que la nouvelle est accueillie avec bonne humeur. Je vous demande donc d'accueillir nos cinq nouveaux élèves."

La petite porte derrière la table des professeurs s'ouvre et laisse entrer dans l'ordre : un beau brun à l'air énigmatique, un jeune homme aussi blond que Drago avec des yeux étranges, un blond plus foncé et un châtain aux cheveux bouclés, l'ai un peu fous, et un autre brun, les cheveux ondulés, les yeux bleus.

"Chers nouveaux élèves, je vous présente ceux déjà en demeure. Chers élèves, je vous présente vos nouveaux camarades : Aragorn Leroy, Légolas Green, Merryadock Brandebouc (appeler plus couramment Merry), Perigrin Touck (ou Pippin) et Frodon Saquet. Aragorn, veuillez prendre place sur ce tabouret s'il vous plait."

Ledit Aragorn s'assois doucement sur le tabouret en question.

_Hum, je vois. Il y a beaucoup de courage et de hardiesse en toi, tu ferrais un bon Gryffondor, tu es également très patient, peut-être que ta maison est Poufsouffle, cela dit, je vois que tu parviens toujours à tes fins, Serpentard peut-être ? Non, ce qui prédomine le plus chez toi, c'est la sagesse, oui, tu seras donc chez…_

"Serdaigle !"

Il se lève et se dirige vers la table en train de l'acclamer alors que les autres tables l'applaudissent et lui souhaitent la bienvenu, sauf les Serpentards bien entendu.

"Légolas si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine."

Le jeune blond s'assois sur le tabouret.

_Oh, je vois les mêmes qualité que chez ton ami. Je crois d'ailleurs que vous êtes très proches tous les deux. À mon avis tu aurais plus ta places à Gryffondor mais ta grande sagesse fait que je vais également t'envoyer à…_

"Serdaigle !"

Il rejoint Aragorn sous les applaudissements des tables.

"Merry…"

_Oh ! la question ne se pose même pas ! Très courageux et particulièrement joueur…_

"Gryffondor !"

"Pippin…"

_Idem._

"Gryffondor !"

Et enfin, Frodon…

_De nombreuses qualités également. Décidément, les élèves de France sont surprenants. Mais je n'hésite pas plus longtemps. Ta place est à…_

"Gryffondor !"

"Bien, mes chers élèves, je suis ravi de cette répartition. Je souhaiterais que nos deux Préfets en Chef s'occupent dès demain de faire découvrir à nos nouveaux camarades les coins et recoins de l'école. Je compte sur vous… Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir dîner. Mais avant tout, je souhaiterai que chacun se lève de manière à ce que je fasse de cette salle une vraie salle de bal."

En un claquement de doigts, les quatre tables, et celle des professeurs disparaissent pour laisser la place à un très grand nombre de petites tables rondes. Les élèves se mélangent, retrouvant leurs amis. Sur une table prévue pour dix personnes, les cinq élèves français prennent place ensemble. Hermione sont à la recherche d'une table, mais elles sont déjà toutes occupées, et Harry ne veut pas trop se mélanger. Il aperçoit au loin Drago et lui fait un signe. Il s'approche en tenant Galou par la main.

"Bonsoir Harry, dit-il simplement."

"Bonsoir Drago, bonsoir Galou," dit-il en se forçant à sourire à la jeune fille.

"Il n'y a plus de table libre, mais il reste de la place sur la table des nouveaux, on peut aller dîner avec eux, si ils le veulent, ainsi on pourra se présenter."

"Bonne idée," répond Hermione avant que Harry n'ai le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Ils se dirigent tous les quatre vers les cinq français. Drago dit poliment :

"Bonsoir Messieurs. Je suis Drago Malefoy, l'un des Préfets en Chef. Je suis de Serpentard, et voici Harry Potter…"

"… Et je suis le second Préfet en Chef. Je suis un Gryffondor, termine Harry. Et voici Hermione Granger, ma meilleure amie…"

"… également de Gryffondor", le coupe-t-elle.

"Et moi je suis Galou Manson, de Serpentard."

"Bonsoir," répondent les cinq avec un léger accent français.

"Souhaitez-vous vous joindre à nous pour le dîner", propose poliment Aragorn avec des manières aristocratiques très prononcées.

"Oui, merci," répond Drago.

Les quatre amis s'installent et tous commencent à manger. À la fin du repas, les tables sont poussées sur les côtés, et la musique commence sur un rythme plutôt entraînant. De nombreux élèves se mettent à danser, mais pas ceux de la « table des nouveaux ». Harry Potter n'en peut plus de voir les regards échangés entre Drago et Galou, et n'attend qu'une chose, l'autorisation d'Hermione pour déguerpire. Il a remarqué également que Aragorn et Légolas semblent très, _très _proches, ainsi que Merry et Pippin. Frodon quant à lui, ne semble pas rester de marbre devant Hermione.

"Nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormis depuis la destruction du lycée, déclare Légolas au bout d'un moment. Et je dois bien avouer que nous sommes crevés. Serait-il possible de rejoindre les chambres ?"

L'occasion est trop belle. Harry a saisi et dit :

"Je vais me faire un plaisir de vous y mener. Je suppose que vos affaires y ont déjà été déposées. Suivez-moi je vais vous conduire."

"Après des « bonne nuit » et des « à demain », les cinq français suivent Harry, sous le regard un peu déçu de Hermione."

Harry commence par mener les deux nouveaux Serdaigles, leur Salle Commune étant plus proche que celle des Gryffondors.

Il se retourne vers les trois nouveaux Gryffondors et dit :

"Vous pouvez m'attendre là ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de connaître leur mot de passe."

"Bien sur."

Ils arrivent devant la statue cachant l'entrée et Harry dit :

"Bibliothèque."

Aussitôt, la statue se décale et ils pénètrent la salle commune.

"Voici votre Salle Commune. Le mot de passe est donc « Bibliothèque ». Vous ne devez pas le divulguer aux membres des autres maisons. Ils n'ont pas à venir ici."

"Alors pourquoi toi tu le connais ?" Interroge judicieusement Aragorn.

"Parce que moi, je suis Préfet en Chef. Drago et moi connaissons le mot de passe et les « locaux » de chaque maison."

"Bonne réponse," plaisante Légolas.

Harry sourit.

"Le dortoir des Septième année est la première porte à droite par là-bas. Vos affaires s'y trouvent déjà. Je vous laisse, les autres m'attendent. On se retrouve demain matin devant la porte de la Grande Salle après le petit déjeuner. Vous saurez retourner là-bas ?"

"Bien sûr, pas de problème…"

"Alors à demain. Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit."

Harry sort de la Salle Commune pour rejoindre les trois nouveaux membres de sa maison. Il les dirige vers leur propre salle commune, où Harry ne va pas très souvent ces temps-ci. Il leur tient à peu près le même discourt et se dépêche de les laisser, pressé qu'il est de retourner dans sa chambre.

La journée suivante est placée sous le signe de l'intégration et de la visite des nouveaux élèves. Drago, Galou, Hermione et Harry leur montrent et leur explique ce qu'il y a à savoir sur Poudlard.

Cette journée est une épreuve de plus pour Harry qui ne peux plus supporter le couple de Drago. En fin de journée, après le dîner, et après avoir passer outre le problème Drago, une très bonne journée en compagnie de ces gens qui bizarrement ne l'indisposent pas, Harry se rend dans sa chambre pour faire ce qu'il a décidé de faire durant l'après midi.

POV Harry.

Je m'installe à mon bureau, prends ma plume de phénix et mon parchemin le plus beau, et commence à écrire. J'ai retourné cent fois dans ma tête ce que je m'apprête à apposer sur ce bout de papier, c'est pour cela que j'écris vite, sans même réfléchir, sans même faire une pose jusqu'à la fin de la lettre. je pose ma plume et relis :

_Drago, _

_Je t'écris pour te dire des choses que tu ne veux certainement pas entendre._

_Cependant, je ne peux plus tenir, et si je ne t'avoue pas ce que je m'apprête à t'écrire, je risque d'exploser par un trop plein d'émotion._

_Je sais que tu as une petite amie et que par conséquent tu es hétéro (comme je peux détester ces termes), mais je dois t'avouer que depuis un certain temps déjà, je suis amoureux de toi. Je suppose que tu vas être choqué, même si tu sais que je suis gay. Chaque jour auprès de toi est une torture pour moi, principalement quand Galou est dans les parages. _

_Galou est une fille que j'adore, c'est pourquoi cette lettre me rempli de honte et de culpabilité vis à vis d'elle. Ce n'est définitivement pas correct. Mais encore une fois, je l'écris dans un but totalement égoïste, pour me permettre d'aller mieux._

_Je ne vais pas te décrire en détail tout ce que je ressens pour toi car je doute que cela t'intéresse vraiment, et de toutes façons, je voulais juste te dire mes sentiments, mon amour non feint pour toi._

_Je souhaite également t'écrire les paroles d'une chanson Moldue que j'aime beaucoup et qui décrit en quelques mots le principal de mon état d'esprit :_

_Minuit se lève, en haut des tours  
Les voix se taisent et tout devient aveugle et sourd  
La nuit camoufle, pour quelques heures  
La zone sale, et les épaves, et la laideur _

J'ai pas choisi, de naître ici  
Entre l'ignorance, et la violence, et l'ennui  
J'm'en sortirai, j'me le promets  
Et s'il le faut j'emploierai des moyens légaux

Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi  
Loin de cette fatalité qui colle à ma peau  
Envole-moi, envole-moi  
Remplis ma tête d'autres horizons, d'autres mots  
Envole-moi

Pas de question, ni rébellion  
Règles du jeux fixées, mais les dés sont pipés  
L'hiver est glace, l'été est feu  
Ici y'a jamais de saison pour être mieux

J'ai pas choisi, de vivre ici  
Entre la soumission, la peur, ou l'abandon  
J'm'en sortirai, je te le jure  
A coup de livres je franchirai tous ces murs

Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi  
Loin de cette fatalité qui colle à ma peau  
Envole-moi, envole-moi  
Remplis ma tête d'autres horizons, d'autres mots  
Envole-moi

Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi  
Loin de cette fatalité qui colle à ma peau  
Envole-moi, envole-moi  
Remplis ma tête d'autres horizons, d'autres mots  
Envole-moi

Me laisse pas là, emmène-moi, envole-moi  
Croiser d'autres yeux qui ne se résignent pas  
Envole-moi, tire-moi de là  
Montre-moi ces autres vies que je ne sais pas  
Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi  
Regarde-moi bien, je ne leur ressemble pas  
Me laisse pas là, envole-moi  
Avec ou sans toi, je n'finirai pas comme ça  
Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi

_J'espère que ces quelques mots ne t'ont pas effrayés et que à défaut de plus, nous resterons des amis. J'ai besoin de toi comme le dit cette chanson. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas._

_Pour ne pas t'effrayer d'avantage, je ne t'écrirai pas les trois mots que je brûle de te crier, de te murmurer, de te chanter, de dire, tout simplement._

_Bien affectueusement,_

_Harry Potter._

Je m'approche de Hedwige, et lui attache la lettre scellée et protégée magiquement contre toute ouverture par quelqu'un d'autre que Drago.

"C'est pour Drago Malefoy, tu sais où le trouver n'est-ce pas ? Pas de réponse. Reviens me tenir compagnie et me donner du courage dès que tu la lui auras donné."

Je m'approche de la fenêtre et l'ouvre pour laisser s'envoler ma chouette, l'amie que j'ai depuis le plus longtemps, avant même de connaître Ron et Hermione.

A suivre...

* * *

J'espere que cette suite vous a plu... Dites moi donc ce que vous en avez pensé

Gros bisous


	5. Réponse et réaction

**Titre **: Deux coeurs en dérive

**Genre** : romance/ drama/ action

**Pairing **: Drago/Harry

**Ratting** : Euh, M (je pense)

**Disclimers **: Seuls l'histoire et quelques personages m'appartiennent

**Résumé** : Harry est secrètement amoureux de Drago, Drago a une petite amie, mais n'est pas heureux...

**Avertissement** : C'est un slash (relation entre personne de même sexe, ici deux hommes) et un lemon (pas tt de suite mais ça viendra).

**Note :** Vous avez été très gentils avec moi, je veux dire par la que j'ai eut 8 reviews en deux jours, alors voilà la suite :D

* * *

RAR's : 

**Andegis : Espece de sadik on coupe pas un chapitre comme sa, **Et bah moi je le fais :p Niark :p** je vais finir par être frustré, **MDRRR, tu vois je suis pas si méchante puisque je mets le chapitre suivant rapidement lol **y'a que des bande de sadik sur ce site loll, **ca je te le fai spas dire... combien de fois je crie un bon ARGGGG de frustration lol **bref traduction j'ai adorée et vivement la suite :) **la voilà, j'espere qu'elle te plait égakement **biz **bisous

**Onarluca : j'ai bien aimé ce chap **:D** et j'attend le prochaine chap pour voir la réaction de dray espérons qu'elle sera bonne **euh... bah, j'espere que tu vas pas etre decu lol **artemis** bisous

**Egwene Al' Vere : tu sais quou?** Nan? **j'ai envi de lire la suite. j'ai trop envi même. **tiens donc... voilà qui devrait te faore plaisir alors **alors pûblie des que tu peut. **voilà qui est fait **quel va être la réaction de Daco **bah... jte laisse voir ça** et es ce qu'il finirontun jour ensemble? **ça je peux certifier que oui** peut me le dire. bon courage pour la suite **merci :D

**Vert Emeraude : super chapitre! **merci :D **pauvre harry! **oui, le pauvre** il est vraiment triste! **comme tu dis oui **mais bon il a fait n pas déjà! **vi :) **espérons que draco fasse le second!** jte laisse voir ça...** kiss **bisous

**Serpentis-Drago : j'aime bien galou mes en meme temps j'aimerai que draco la laisse pour harry **lol je ne dis rien pour ne fais spoiler lol **mes en meme temps faudrai pas qu'elle finisse seul la petite galou **ne t'inkiete pas pour elle, j'ai prévu tt ce qu'il faut **en tt cas veu la suite **la voilà

**Sahada : Tout d'abord, il faut aider le frère de Draco **oui, plus tard :)** puis mettre Dray avec Harry **c aussi au programme lol **et j'adore Legolas et Aragorn **moi aussi :D **surtout quand ils sont ensemble **n'est-ce pas :p bisous et merci

**Hannange : ta fic e vraiment super **merci :$ **j'éspére que sa finiras en happy end pour drago et harry **tu crois que je me casse les fesses à ecrire une histoire de cette envergure pour que ca finisse mal:p nan c pas le genre de la maison :p merci de ta review :D Bisous bisous :D

**Didinette207 : Ca c'est une déclaration ! **c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire :D **Oula ! J'aime beaucoup,** merci :D:$ **et j'ai trp hate de lire la réaction de ce cher Drago ! **la voilà, j'espere que tu ne vas pas etre decue :) **hi hi hi hi **lol **Bon courage,Amicalement+ **gros bisous et merci bcp :D

* * *

**Chapitre cinq : Réponse et réaction.**

POV Drago.

Galou vient de quitter ma chambre pour regagner son dortoir. J'ai passé une soirée plutôt bonne en compagnie des nouveaux, de Harry et de Granger. Je soupçonne Merry et Pippin de fricoter… Ils sont vraiment pas discrets… Si les gens découvrent ça qu'en penseront-ils ? Comment serait accueilli des personnes gay au sein d'une école dont ils ne connaissent rien ni personne…

C'est étrange parce que Harry me regarde vraiment de manière bizarre. Il a un regard tellement prenant, tellement beau, tellement captivant. Il me trouble de plus en plus et chaque fois que je suis loin de lui, je ne souhaite que je rejoindre. Au début, je ne ressentais ce manque que quand j'étais seul. Mais maintenant, où que je sois, quoique je fasse, en quelque compagnie que je sois, je ne pense qu'à lui, et je rêve de le retrouver. Je n'ai jamais ressenti d'amitié aussi forte. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais entendu parlé d'une telle amitié…

Je me sens un peu honteux et coupable. Honteux car mes sentiments pour lui ne sont pas clairs, et coupable parce qu'au lieu de penser à Harry, je devrais penser un peu plus à Galou…

TOC TOC TOC.

Oh, mais on dirait la chouette de Harry. Je me lève pour aller lui ouvrir. Je détache le message dont elle est porteuse et lui propose de s'installer, elle secoue la tête et me fait signe qu'elle veut repartir tout de suite. En bon gentleman, je lui propose tout de même de quoi se désaltéré. Elle étanche sa soif avec un regard gratifiant et je lui ouvre avant de la regarder s'éloigner. Je referme la fenêtre et vais m'asseoir sur mon fauteuil préféré pour ouvrir la lettre.

Oh, Merlin…

Ce n'est pas possible. Que vient-il de m'annoncer ? Que vient-il de me faire lire ? Pourquoi… pourquoi moi, pourquoi ça, pourquoi maintenant… pourquoi ?

Cette chanson est magnifique, la lettre ne l'est pas moins, mais, je ne suis pas gay. Je ne peux pas l'être. J'aime Galou. J'aime les femmes. Je n'aime pas Harry… non.

Qu'est-ce que je peux faire maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui répondre ? Je ne veux – ne peux – pas perdre son amitié. Mais je ne suis _pas_ gay, je ne suis _pas_ amoureux de Harry…

Je prends une plume et un parchemin vierge. En y réfléchissant, je me rends compte que je n'ai même pas pensé à écrire ma réponse sur son parchemin. Mais sa lettre est tellement belle, comment pourrais-je jamais la quitter ?

Je réfléchi un instant, avant d'écrire quelques mots. Je vais chercher mon hibou grand duc Noir, et lui ouvre la fenêtre en lui disant d'aller envoyer cette lettre à Harry… Puis, je me dirige dans mon lit. Où j'essaie lamentablement de m'endormir.

POV Harry.

Je suis toujours assis à mon bureau, à caresser Hedwige. Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'attends… Une réponse ce soir ? Oui, sans aucun doute, c'est ce que j'attends, et en même temps, c'est ce que je redoute.

TOC, TOC, TOC

Oh, non, pas déjà, ça ne peut pas être possible. Il ne peut pas avoir déjà répondu, une réponse aussi rapide ne peut pas être bonne pour moi.

Tout à mes pensées, je me suis approché de la fenêtre et ai laissé entrer le hibou grand duc de Drago que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. Je me rassois sur mon fauteuil, tenant dans une main la lettre, et sur mon bras le hibou.

Je n'ose pas l'ouvrir. J'ai peur de sentir mon cœur se déchirer. Bon, je me lance, je décachette le parchemin, et le déroule avec lenteur. Je ferme les yeux pour me donner du courage, puis les rouvre pour lire deux lignes écrites avec hâte mais avec soin :

_Je suis désolé._

_Amicalement. Drago Malefoy._

NON ! Non… Ce n'est pas possible… Une grosse larme roule sur ma joue et vient s'écraser sur le parchemin. Je ramène mes genoux à moi et les entoure de mes bras, ma tête tombe lourdement sur eux et mes sanglots redoublent. Comment ai-je pu seulement espérer qu'il pourrait m'aimer ? Comment ai-je pu être bête à ce point ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas vu qu'il ne pourrait jamais m'aimer ?

Sur ces pensées je m'endors d'un sommeil plein de rêves d'une tristesse suicidaire.

Au matin, je me réveille courbaturé et complètement désespéré. Je ne sais pas comment je dois agir maintenant. J'aurais dû y réfléchir avant d'envoyer cette stupide lettre. Maintenant, je vais devoir supporter son regard, ou son dégoût, et je vais devoir le voir encore et encore et encore avec Galou. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ?

Je ne vais pas aller en cours aujourd'hui. Je pense que le Professeur Rogue ne m'en voudra pas trop. J'irai le voir ce soir, pour le cours de Legimencie.

POV Drago.

Ce matin, le levé a été difficile. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis cette nuit. Je n'ai envie de voir personne, je n'ai pas envie de sortir de cette chambre, je n'ai pas envie d'aller en cours, je n'ai envie de rien faire à part rester au lit et penser. Penser à cette lettre, penser à mes sentiments, penser à Galou, penser à Harry… Non, pas à Harry.

Après un dernier encouragement intérieur, je sors enfin de ma chambre pour me diriger vers la Grande Salle. Je m'installe à côté de Galou, plus par habitude que par envie, après lui avoir donner un baiser rapide. Je jette un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondors et remarque que Harry n'est pas là. Granger y est seule. Mon cœur se voile. Je lui ai fait mal. Très mal.

Mes yeux sont braqués sur la porte et j'attends avec angoisse le moment où il passera la porte, s'il la passe.

Le petit déjeuner se passe sans que je n'accorde la moindre attention à Galou et sans que Harry ne vienne manger. Par contre, Merry et Pippin sont entré main dans la main, ainsi que Aragorn et Legolas. Je me doutais fortement que les deux plus petits étaient gays, mais je n'avais aucunement soupçonné que le beau brun et le non moins beau blond en serraient également. Et les gens les ont à peine regardé. Bien sûr, la plus part ont été surpris, et quelques regards dégoûtés les ont accueillis, mais la majorité est retournée à son déjeuner, une fois la surprise passée. Et moi, je n'en suis toujours pas revenu… C'est tellement surprenant et déroutant.

Galou me secoue doucement le bras. Elle me dit que nous devons aller au cours de potion si on ne veut pas être en retard. Je lui dis de partir devant, et attrape Granger par le bras en passant près d'elle et l'attire plus loin dans un coin pour discuter tranquillement.

"Désolé de te déranger, mais est-ce que tu as vu Harry ce matin ? Tu sais pourquoi il n'est pas là ?"

"Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, et non je ne sais pas où il est. T'inquiète pas il va sans doute arriver juste avant le début du cours… Il arrive jamais à se lever et ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il arrive en courant."

"Si tu le dis…"

"Mais oui, allez, allons en cours…"

"Oui."

Oui, bah Miss je sais tout n'a pas l'air d'être au courant de la lettre qu'il m'a envoyée… Bon, c'est pas grave je vais essayer de parler à Severus à la fin des quatre heures de cours.

POV Severus.

Ce matin, cours groupé Serpentard/Gryffondor… Malgré le rapprochement de leur deux Préfet en Chef, ils ne se sont pas calmés. Mais bon, puisque de toutes façons maintenant, seuls les vrais motivés restent, il n'y a plus d'accrochage entre les différents membres présents à mon cours. En tout j'ai six élèves : Drago, Galou, Blaise pour les Serpentards et Harry, Granger et Thomas pour les Gryffondors. Aujourd'hui, je vais également avoir les trois nouveaux Gryffondors, on verra bien comment ça se passera avec eux.

Je pénètre dans ma classe et remarque tout de suite l'absence de Harry. Où a-t-il bien pu rester traîner encore ce matin… Panne de réveil ? Ça faisait longtemps…

Le cours se passe et je dois bien me rendre à l'évidence, Harry ne viendra pas ce matin. Je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'il se passe. Je passerai le voir ce midi, je suppose qu'il doit être dans sa chambre. Il ne se promène dans le château que la nuit, quand tout le monde dort…

Ces quatre heures se passent très bien si ce n'est l'absence de Harry. J'ai testé les trois nouveaux et je peux dors et déjà dire que deux d'entre eux ne resterons pas, seul Saquet pourra rester. Je libère les élèves un peu plus tôt, pour une fois, car je veux aller voir mon ex-étudiant honni pendant le déjeuner.

Mais Drago vient me retrouver lorsque tous les autres ont quitté la salle.

"Euh, Severus, je… Enfin, je suis inquiet parce que… Enfin tu ne vas pas comprendre, mais je suis inquiet de ne pas avoir vu Harry… Potter de la matinée. Il n'est pas venu déjeuner ce matin, et il n'est pas non plus venu en cours…"

"Je ne savais pas que son sort t'importait tant…"

"Écoute, ces temps-ci, je me suis un peu rapproché de lui, enfin, tu vois… mais je m'inquiète. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de…"

"Je sais."

"Et il est un peu fragile en ce moment…"

"Je sais tout ça Drago. Je le vois deux à trois soirs par semaines… Et ce n'est pas que « en ce moment » qu'il ne va pas bien, et qu'il est fragile. Mais je ne veux pas parler dans son dos, alors va déjeuner, et moi je vais voir si je le trouve dans sa chambre."

"Bien. Merci. Tiens moi au courant…"

Je regarde un moment son expression vraiment angoissée, avant de répondre.

"Je ne sais pas quelles sont tes relations avec lui, et à la limite je ne veux pas le savoir, mais je ne te tiendrai au courant de rien. Je te dirai simplement s'il va bien ou non. Je ne veux rien te dire d'autre c'est à toi de savoir et de découvrir ce qu'il se passe."

"Oui, je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire."

"Vas déjeuner maintenant."

"Oui, bonne journée."

"Bonne journée."

Il se retourne et quitte ma salle. Je ne savais pas qu'un rapprochement s'était effectué entre Harry et Drago. Il a réussi à me cacher ça. Cependant, ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça. En fait, ils se ressemblent tous les deux. Ils sont seuls, malheureux, sans famille. Je pense qu'ils doivent s'en trouver d'autres…

Bon, assez parlé. Je quitte ma salle et remonte vers la tour des Gryffondor. J'arrive bien vite à la porte de sa chambre de Préfet. Je ne suis pas censé en connaître le mot de passe, mais puisque c'est le cas, je passe le tableau pour découvrir un Harry Potter recroquevillé sur son fauteuil. Il semble dormir, son corps est secoué de terribles tremblements. Je m'approche vivement et me penche sur lui. Je le prends doucement dans mes bras et le dépose sur son lit. Il a un parchemin froissé dans ses mains. Je le lui retire et le dépose sur sa table de chevet.

Alors que je me redresse, il s'accroche à mes robes avec la force du désespoir. Je le secoue doucement pour le réveiller. Il ouvre ses paupières sur un regard désespéré.

"Que se passe-t-il Harry ?"

"Il ne m'aime pas…"

"Qui, qui ne t'aime pas ? Qui te fait souffrir ?"

"Il ne m'aime pas."

Il semble perdu dans cette litanie. Il ne semble même pas s'apercevoir de ma présence. Je le secoue encore un peu plus.

Harry, ouvre les yeux, je suis là, Harry…

N'arrivant pas à le faire réagir, je me résigne à user sur lui de mon don de Legimens. Je suis bien conscient que c'est une pratique inacceptable, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Avec un peu de chance, mon intrusion dans son esprit le ramènera à la réalité.

POV Harry.

Il ne m'aime pas, il ne m'aime pas, il ne m'aime pas, il ne m'aime pas, il ne m'aime pas, il ne m'aime pas, il ne m'aime pas, il ne m'aime pas, il ne m'aime pas…

Je suis soudain sorti de la torpeur dans laquelle je suis plongé par une présence. Non pas une présence à mes côtés, mais une présence dans ma tête. Les reflex et l'habitude me font réagir instantanément, et je ferme brusquement mon esprit et en expulse violemment l'intrus.

C'est alors que je me « réveille ». Mes yeux étaient ouverts, je parlais, mais je n'étais plus de ce monde.

Soudain, je me rends compte que la présence était Severus Rogue et qu'il a violemment été projeté contre le mur. Je me redresse doucement pour aller le relever.

"Vous allez bien, Professeur ? Je suis désolé…"

"Je vais bien, il n'y a pas de mal."

"Je, je suis désolé, mais c'est devenu un reflex maintenant, dès que je sens quelqu'un…"

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça va."

Il se relève et me regarde un brin impressionné.

"Vous me tutoyez, Professeur ?"

"Ne prenez pas ça pour une habitude Potter… C'était sur le coup de…"

Il s'arrête au milieux de sa phrase, et fait une moue à la fois horrifiée de ce qu'il allait dire, et soulagée de ne pas l'avoir laissé échapper. Il reprend d'un air faussement mécontent.

"Bref. Maintenant, dites moi pourquoi vous avez séché mon cours de ce matin."

"Prenez-vous la peine de venir voir tous les élèves qui sèchent votre cours dans leur chambre, Professeur ?"

"Vous êtes le seul à oser sécher mon cours sans en avoir l'autorisation, Potter."

"Je suis désolé professeur, mais je ne me sentais pas capable de sortir de ma chambre ce matin. Je ne me sentais pas capable de voir des gens, de paraître heureux et souriant…"

"Vous ne paraissez jamais heureux et souriant, Mr Potter."

"Je sais, mais ce matin, ce n'est pas pareil…"

"Qu'est-ce qui est différent aujourd'hui ?"

"…"

"Cela a-t-il un rapport avec Mr Malefoy ?"

"Comment… ?"

"Je ne sais pas si je doisvous le dire, mais il est venu me trouver à la fin du cours pour me faire part de ses inquiétudesvous concernant. Il m'a dit que vous vous étiez considérablement rapprochés ces derniers temps, et se faisait du soucis pour vous car vous n'êtes pas allé déjeuner ce matin. Vous n'avez donc rien dans l'estomac depuis hier au soir… Mais cela a l'air d'être un moindre mal, vu l'état dans lequel je vous ai retrouvé tout à l'heure."

"Oui, nous nous sommes beaucoup rapproché ces derniers temps. Et, à vrai dire, je… C'est difficile à expliquer, Professeur. Vous n'allez peut-être pas comprendre, vous allez vous dire que je suis borné à m'accrocher aux Serpentards, mais je suis amoureux de Drago, depuis très longtemps déjà."

"C'est donc lui qui « ne vous aime pas » ?"

"Oui, mais comment le savez-vous ? Il vous l'a dit ?"

"Non, mais c'est ce que vous répétiez tout à l'heure. Comment savez-vous qu'il ne vous aime pas ?"

"Je lui ai écrit une lettre hier soir. Une lettre dans laquelle je lui avoue mon amour pour lui. Je ne pensais pas recevoir une réponse si rapide. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas où elle est passée."

"Je suppose qu'il s'agit du parchemin que vous serriez dans votre main, je l'ai posé sur votre table de chevet."

"Merci, vous pouvez la lire si vous voulez."

Il s'en empare après un instant d'hésitation. Il lit ensuite les deux lignes et paraît réfléchir un moment, le front barré par une intense réflexion.

"Drago n'est pas gay, Mr Potter."

"Je le sais bien, Professeur, seulement, voyez-vous, on ne choisi pas ses sentiments. Ils sont là…"

"Je sais bien cela, Potter. Je veux dire que vous auriez du vous en douter. Il y avait peu de chance qu'il vous tombe dans les bras alors qu'il est actuellement officiellement hétéro, et amoureux."

"J'en suis bien conscient. Seulement j'étouffais, et j'avais besoin de lui dire. J'avais besoin qu'il sache. Et je ne supportais plus de lui mentir et de me mentir. Je n'avais pas espéré une réponse positive, seulement, je ne sais pas, ces mots… « je suis désolé ». Je m'attendais à des insultes, des reproches, je sais pas moi, mais pas ça…"

"Je comprends, et je suis content que vous vous soyez confié à moi. Mais, vous n'allez pas pouvoir resté enfermé ici jusqu'à la fin de vos jours, vous en êtes bien conscient n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr… Mais, je ne m'en sens vraiment pas capable aujourd'hui. S'il vous plait, Professeur, excusez-moi pour la journée ! Je ne veux vraiment pas le croiser. C'est trop tôt. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour me dire que jamais je ne serai réuni à mon âme sœur."

"N'êtes-vous pas là en train de dramatiser les choses, Potter ?"

"Malheureusement, non, Professeur, je ne dramatise rien, Drago est mon âme sœur, je le sais, et je ne peux rien faire pour qu'il m'aime, et que nos âmes se complètent enfin."

"Rien, n'est jamais perdu, Mr Potter."

"Si seulement c'était vrai…"

POV Hermione.

Harry n'est pas non plus venu déjeuner. Je suis inquiète, je vais me dépêcher pour aller le voir avant de reprendre les cours. Je crois que Drago avait l'air soucieux à ce sujet ce matin. Il avait l'air de savoir quelque chose que j'ignore.

"Alors, ton cher Harry t'abandonne ? Est-ce qu'il aurait une nouvelle petite amie ? Oh, non, c'est impossible puisqu'il est gay !"

"Qu'est ce que tu me veux Ron ?"

"Rien du tout… Je constate juste que ton petit copain Harry n'a pas montré son nez depuis le début de la journée. Tiens, en voilà quatre autres de gays…"

Il prononce ces mots avec dégoût en désignant du regard les cinq nouveaux qui entrent ensemble dans la Grande Salle.

"Heureusement qu'il y en a un de normal. Enfin, ils ne sont pas près de s'intégrer à l'école. Déjà qu'ils sont malades… Mais comme en plus ils restent toujours ensemble…"

"Ron, je trouve que tu exagères…"

"Neville, je t'ai pas sonné, ok ?"

Les cinq arrivent à notre niveau. Merry, Pippin et Frodon s'assoient et Aragorn et Légolas, me font une bise avant d'aller s'installer à leur table. Ron semble avoir terminé de cracher son poison et s'éloigne. Je le soupçonne d'avoir peur. Au moins il arrête de me baratiner les oreilles.

"Vous allez bien ?"

"Très bien, et toi," me demande Frodon.

"Ça va bien. Je suis désolée, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester."

"Tu vas voir Harry", me dit Frodon avec un léger ton de reproche dans la voix.

"Oui, il n'est pas venu en cours ce matin, et ça m'inquiète vraiment. Ce n'est pas son genre. Sinon, ça va ? Je veux dire, la première matinée n'a pas été trop dure ?"

"Non, ça va… J'adore les potions, j'ai hâte d'y retourner."

"Bien - je lui fais un sourire - je suis désolée, mais je dois te laisser…"

"Oh, déjà, mais on n'a pas eu le temps de discuter…"

"Je sais. Écoute, si tu veux, on se voit ce soir après les cours. Ok ?"

"D'accord, à ce soir."

Il me gratifie d'un doux baiser sur la joue. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Ron étouffer un hurlement de rage. Il a toujours eu un faible pour moi, et je crois qu'en cet instant, il préfèrerait que Frodon soit « malade » également.

Je quitte la Grande Salle et me dirige vers la chambre de Préfet de Harry et y frappe trois petits coups distincts. C'est le code que nous avons convenu pour qu'il sache que c'est moi qui suis à sa porte.

La porte s'ouvre et quelle n'est pas ma surprise que de découvrire que la personne qui m'accueille n'est autre que le professeur Rogue.

"Bonjour Professeur. Euh, Harry est là ? Il va bien ?"

"Oui, il est là, il va bien et il me dit de vous faire entrer si vous êtes seule. Vous avez l'air de l'être."

"Je le suis en effet, Professeur."

"Bien, entrez."

Je pénètre et découvre Harry prostré dans son lit, les yeux cernés et rouges.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Harry ? Je me suis inquiétée, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"J'ai écrit une lettre à Drago hier soir."

Oh, Merlin ! Il n'a pas fait ça…

"Ah, et ?"

Il me tend un parchemin froissé. J'y jette un coup d'œil et lis rapidement les deux lignes d'encre diluée par ses larmes.

"Je suis désolée Harry, tellement désolée."

Je me rapproche doucement de lui et le prends doucement dans mes bras. Je le berce un moment et il me dit :

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiétée Mione, mais je n'avais vraiment pas le courage de l'affronter aujourd'hui."

"Oui, mais demain il faut que tu sortes, tu ne peux pas rester enfermé ici toute ta vie, et plus tu attendras, plus se serra dur !"

"C'est justement ce que je lui disais avant que vous arriviez Miss Granger. Vous voyez Potter, vous devez vous reprendre."

"Je sais, je vous demande juste de me laisser la journée. J'ai besoin de réfléchir et j'ai besoin d'être loin de lui et de ses regards pendant quelques temps."

"Vous avez bien conscience que si vous ne venez pas en cours demain matin, je viendrai moi-même vous chercher…"

"J'en ai bien conscience Professeur, mais le problème ne se posera pas, je serai au rendez-vous demain matin."

"Bien, Mr Potter. Je vais vous laisser maintenant, j'ai un cours."

"D'accord, Professeur. Et merci."

"Je vous en prie Mr Potter. À demain."

"À demain."

Je regarde mon professeur sortir avant de ramener mon attention sur le survivant.

"Comment te sens-tu ?"

"Ça va, Mione. T'inquiète pas. Dès demain, ce sera comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je te le promets. Allez, va vite en cours, je ne voudrais pas te mettre en retard."

"Ok. Bonne journée, et tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin de moi…"

"Merci, et, attends Mione !"

"Oui ?"

"T'es amoureuse de lui ?"

Je reste « sur le cul ».

"Quoi ? Mais de qui ?"

Ma tentative pour gagner du temps est ridicule, mais bon…

"Ne fais pas l'innocente avec moi, Hermione."

"Oui, je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de lui… Mais, comment tu fais ça ?"

"Si j'en avais la moindre idée… Je ressens les choses… Je sais pas, c'est comme un sixième sens…"

"Je vois. Bien, je dois y aller, je vais vraiment être à la bourre sinon. Bon après-midi."

"C'est ça…"

Je quitte sa chambre encore surprise d'avoir été démasquée et avec un drôle de sentiment. C'est quand même bizarre que Harry arrive si facilement à lire en moi. Je ne lui ai pas parlé de Frodon une seule fois. Je n'ai même pas pensé à lui…

Une intuition fait son entrée dans mon esprit, et je me fais la promesse d'aller la vérifier, dès que j'aurai cinq minutes, à la bibliothèque.

A suivre...

* * *

Alors? Vous en avez pensé quoi? C'est pas le meilleur chapitre je sais, mais si je me rappelle bien, c'est au prochain chapitre que les choses devrait de dénouer un peu (j'espere ne pas me tromper et ne pas aller trop vite lol)

Allez, une tite review svp :$

Bisous

Tatu


	6. Why do I love you ?

**Titre **: Deux coeurs en dérive

**Genre** : romance/ drama/ action

**Pairing **: Drago/Harry

**Ratting** : Euh, M (je pense)

**Disclimers **: Seuls l'histoire et quelques personages m'appartiennent. le reste est à JKR, et tous ceux qui se font de la tune dessus lol. pour les chansons, il est évident qu'elles ne sont pas à moi non plus, vous pensez bien que je serais riche sinon :p

**Résumé** : Harry est secrètement amoureux de Drago, Drago a une petite amie, mais n'est pas heureux...

**Avertissement** : C'est un slash (relation entre personne de même sexe, ici deux hommes) et un lemon (pas tt de suite mais ça viendra).

**Note :** le precedent a été apprécié. je vous remercie de tous mon coeur pour vos reviews et vos remarques. vous n'imaginez pas à quel point elles peuvent me faire plaisir. je suis tellement peu sure de moi que j'ai vaiment besoin de ces reviews pour me rassurer et me permettre de continuer en ayant l'espris tranquille. merci bcp et gros bisous à vous.

**Note 2 :** bon courage à ceux qui sont en exam, evaluations, Bac, bts et compagnie... je n'echappe pas à la regle, mm si pour moi (et ts ceux et celles qui sont en ecole d'infirmier(e) me comprennent lol) c'est un peu different. je pense à vous et je dis un gros MERDE!

**Note 3 :** juste pour saluer ma Beta, Anhelo, qui me manque bcp, et que j'espere que tu vas revenir tres vite ma poulette. pis accessoirement, merci de ta patience et merci de lire tt ce que j'ecris... de pire au meilleur. merci de me soutenir et merci de tjr rentrer ds mes delires et mes idées bizarres :) Je t'adore, reviens nous vite :D

* * *

RAR's :

**Vert Emeraude : super!** merci :$** tiens tiens! Harry ressent certaines choses?** en effet lol **Quels sont ses pouvoirs? **tu vas bientot le savoir lol **:p lol, Dénoué dis-tu? **un peu oui :p **Voilà qui va me plaire! **en tous cas, je l'espere. dis moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre :) **a+ **merci de te review à tres vite, bisous

**Serpentis-Drago : genial la suite **merci :)** veu le prochain chap puis draco et gay seulemen il le sais pas encore lol** ptdrrr c'est un peu ca lol j'espere que ce chapitre va repondre à tes attentes :) bisous et dis moi ce que tu en penses

**Onarluca : ce chap était vraiment génial vivement la suite artemis** je te remercie de ta review, elle me fait tres plaisir. j'espere que ce chapitre ne va pas te decevoir. dis moi ce que tu en penses :) bisous

**Andegis : Hello, moué té pas si méchante que sa **ah:D **mais tu lé quand même **oh... :p** :p ta interet a poster le prochain chap rapidement sinon tu peux être sur de me voir très bientot,** mdr... dsl, j'ai fais au plus vite, je suis un peu occupé en ce moment. j'espere que je n'ai pas été trop longue tout de mm **attention en classe on m'apelle la femme de satan et vampire, **euh... commence à s'inkieter un peu pour sa peu, surtt celle de son cou... lol **donc pas tres bon pour toi :p** c'est bien ce qui m'inkiete :p** Bien sur que ce chapitrer me plais,** :D:D Tatu contente **sé comme si tu demander a un goss si il aime les bonbon :p** PTDRRRRRRRR **Aller bisous** bisous et merci de ta review. j'espere que ce chapitre va aussi te plaire :) Bisous

**Didinette207 : Moi j'aime beaucoup,** merci :)** bien que je pensais que Drago chercherait à parler avec Harry plutôt... **oui, mais nan...je pense qu'il n'en est pas capable, il a peur... ce n'est pas un gryfon je te rappelle :p** Mais bon,en tout cas, bon courage, **merci bcp, je vais en avoir besoin pour cette fic de longue haleine lol** Amicalement+** gros bisous

**Chris52 : Chris : encore un veela? Et ben, décidement c'est la mode! **

Drago : voilà prkoi je suis amoureux de lui!

Chris : vi, et tant mieux... j'laimais pas trop cette galou! même si elle avait l'air sympa! à tatu j'ai adoré le cross-over avec les persos du seigneur des anneaux! j'adore le couple aragorn&legolas, et chui triste par contre, que ron soit aussi méchant avec harry! Il va être comme ça tout le temps? ; bon... t'as compris, j'attends la suite avec impatience! vive le HPDM!

gros bisous et vivement la suite!

chris.

Tatu (à Chris) : dsl mais, mais il n'y a pas de veela ds ma fic :D

Chris : bah pourtant, ça y ressemble, je ne suis pas le (la? dsl, mais chris ca peut etre fille ou mec, so? Homme ou femme:p) seul à le penser

Tatu : je sais, et justement, j'en est été la premiere surprise. je dois bien avouer que je n'avais pas fais le rapprochement. mais il est vrai que ça peut y ressembler. vous allez bientot savoir ce qu'il en est réelement.

Chris : T'es sûre?

Tatu : oh, que oui! regarde harry dis lui, toi que tu n'es pas un veela...

Harry : bah, j'en sais rien moi, j'en suis tjr à me demander ce qui m'arrive figure toi... demande à qqun qui sait ce qui m'arrive

Tatu (regarde autour d'elle et voit Hermione) : Hermy, toi tu sais, dis leur que Harry n'est pas un veela!

Hermione : non, en effet, il n'est pas veela... je vous dirai bientot ce qu'il est vraiment!

Drago : ouais, pis de toutes facons, c'est moi qui suis veela le plus souvent ds les fics...

Tatu : c'est vrai, mais si je decidais que Harry etait veela t'aurais pas ton mot à dire cheri...

Harry : n'appelle pas MON Drago, cheri. compris?

Tatu (qui a mm pas peur) : ecoute moi CHERI, c'est moi qui ecrit l'histoire et si vous n'etes pas contents, l'un comme l'autre, je suprime le chapitre qui vient (et d'ailleurs les autres aussi) et je vous fais souffris pdt encore de nombreux chapitre

Drago et Harry (se serrent ds les bras l'un de l'autre) : daccord Ô grand maîtresse!

Tatu : je préfere ça, niark :p à Chris il faut pas dire que t'aime pas Galou, c'est une copine à moi (vraiment en plus, elle est adorable) elle va rester ds la fic pour un moment encore lol. et pis pour le seigneur des anneaux, les reactions, ont été mitigées. certains, n'approuvent pas, d'autres comme toi, apprécient. çae fait plaisir que t'aies aimé :) pour ce qui est deRon, ds cette fic, il va etre unsombre crétin du début à la fin, je pense (mais la fin est tellement loin que je ne sais pas ce qui peut se passer. d'autant que je ne controle pas tjr mes personnages lol)merci de ta review :) j'espere que ce chapitre va te plaire et eclairer ta lanterne lol

**Alinembc54 : juste jadore, **hihi merci :D** cette historie est fabuleuse, **MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII :D:D saute ds tous les coins de son 18 m², sous le regards appeuré de ses doudous (harry, drago, sev tatoué et brian :p) **masi qu'arrive til a harry? **c'est la question que tt le monde se pose mm le principal interessé, à savoir Harry lui mm :p Merci de ta review bisous

**Sahada : Et u petit Harry veela, non? **et bien, pour tout t'avouer... NON :p lol regarde un peu plus haut, la réponse à la review de Chris52 lol **Superbe en tout cas et ne t'inquiète pas, ton chap n'est pas si mal **Merci bcp . c'est un plaisir de te retrouver sur toutes mes fics. merci d'y etre fidele :) Bisous.

**Vif d'or : review chapitre 4 : Très drôle de voir arriver nos amis du Seigneur des anneaux. lol **je suis contente que ca te plaise de les voir ici :) **Ça prend beaucoup de courage pour faire ce que Harry a fait (la lettre), **il est vrai, il en avait vraiment besoin je crois... **j'espère que Dray ne le prendra pas trop mal. **bah, tu as deja lui sa réacion lol **Je vais vite lire la suite, puisque tu as été plus rapide que moi! **lol ouais un peu **lol Bisous. **bisous à toi

**review chapitre 5 : Mon petit coeur s'est brisé en même temps que celui de Harry... **oh... :( j'espere qu'il va se réparer en mm tps que le sien aussi :) **J'ai bien hâte de voir ce que Hermione a "vu" et qu'elle veut vérifié à la bibliothèque... **hihi, tu n'es pas seule, c'est cool que ca vous tienne en haleine :D** Vivement la suite! **la voici, j'espere qu'elle va te plaire :D **Merci pour ce très bon chapitre, bisous doux. **Je t'en prie. Merci à toi surtt de me reviewer chaque chapitre :$ gros bisous

* * *

**Chapitre six : Why do I love you ?**

POV Drago.

Les semaines passent. Deux en fait depuis la lettre. Je vois Harry souvent. D'un accord silencieux et commun, nous n'avons pas reparlé de cette lettre. Nous l'avons - sois disant - enfermée dans un coin de notre cerveau et ne sommes plus censés y penser. D'un accord commun et silencieux également, nous ne nous retrouvons jamais seuls tous les deux dans la même pièce.

Avec plus d'attention que je ne l'aurais voulu, j'ai suivit l'intégration de Merry, Pippin, Légolas, Aragorn et Frodon. En fait, je me fiche un peu de Frodon, il s'est très bien intégré, il semblerait qu'il fasse la cour à Hermione Granger et je n'ai jamais douté le concernant. Les quatre autres par contre m'intéressent bien plus. L'école a très bien accepté leur homosexualité. À part quelques homophobes (tels que le dernier Weasley mâle, cette stupide Serdaigle ex de Harry dont je ne me rappelle même plus le nom et qui a bêtement redoublé la septième année (chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis 1679), et quelques autres, mais ce n'est quand même pas la majorité), il n'y a eu aucun rejet. J'en suis très surpris.

Et je me permets du même coup de penser plus à Harry. J'ai beaucoup de mal à l'admettre, mais il m'attire. Tant physiquement que psychiquement. Après tout, puisque les personnes gays sont acceptées si facilement, peut-être que…

Non, de toutes façons d'une part, j'ai rembarré Harry, d'autre part, j'ai toujours Galou. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Je ne veux pas la faire souffrire. Je crois qu'elle m'aime - qui peut être assez stupide pour m'aimer ? Apparemment ils sont deux… - et je m'en voudrais de lui faire de la peine.

Je suis perdu, que faire ?

D'ailleurs, j'y repense, Galou m'a demandé de la rejoindre à la Salle Commune. Je me demande bien pourquoi cet endroit d'ailleurs. On se retrouve toujours dans ma chambre d'habitude. Que ce soit pour travailler, ou pour autre chose…

POV Galou.

Ma décision est prise. Depuis que j'ai vu cette lettre dans sa chambre ma décision est prise. Voilà des semaines et des semaines qu'il n'est plus le même. Depuis son amitié avec Harry Potter. J'ai fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas uniquement de l'amitié. Bien loin de là. Si seulement ça avait pu l'être… Je ne m'apprêterais pas à faire ce que je vais faire.

Je lui ai demandé de venir dans la Salle Commune. Elle est vide. Nous serons seuls, mais je ne voulais pas être dans sa chambre… Trop dangereux, trop de souvenir, trop d'envie. Je lui aurais sauté dans les bras. Ce n'est pas le but… Pour le moment, je suis seule. De la musique défile. Musique Moldue… Westlife, dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards…

Depuis que j'ai vu cette lettre et que j'ai compris que Harry l'aime à ce point, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de me rendre à l'évidence. Je ne sais pas ce qu'a pu répondre Drago. Je ne sais même pas s'il a répondu. Mais depuis cette lettre, il est encore plus distant - physiquement et moralement - qu'il ne l'était ces derniers mois. Il le regarde comme il me regardait au début. Et je dirais même qu'il le regarde avec plus d'intensité, plus d'amour, plus d'envie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'est pas avec lui à l'heure qu'il est. Je crois qu'il ne se rend pas compte de son amour pour lui. Et je me dois de le lui faire remarquer. Je me dois de les rendre heureux tous les deux. En tous cas, je ne peux pas les en empêcher.

Le voilà qui arrive. Et la chanson change, dès les premières notes, je la reconnais…C'est vraiment ironique… C'est à croire que c'était vraiment le bon moment. Le moment idéal. C'est un signe.

**Suddenly she's leasing**

**Suddenly the promise of love has gone**

**Suddenly**

**Breathing seems so hard to do**

**Soudainement elle est partie**

**Soudainement la promesse d'amour est partie**

**Soudainement...**

**Respirer semble si difficile**

"Bonjour Galou."

"Bonjour Bébé."

Zut, mauvaise idée de ressortir son surnom maintenant !

"Pourquoi me donner rendez-vous ici ?"

"Parce que j'ai des choses à te dire. J'avais besoin d'être seule avec toi, mais pas isolée."

"Tu me fais peur…"

"Écoute Drago, je…"

"Non, ne me dis pas « écoute », je l'ai souvent utilisé…"

"Alors tu sais ce que je m'apprête à te dire…"

"Non, non…"

"C'est fini Bébé."

"Mais pourquoi ?"

"Parce que tu ne m'aimes pas !"

"Mais où as-tu été chercher ça ?"

**Carefully you planned it**

**I got to know just a minute to late, oh boy**

**Now I understand it**

**All the times we made love together**

**Baby you were thinking of him**

**Prudemment tu l'as prémédité**

**J'ai fini par le savoir seulement une minute trop tard, oh Bébé**

**Maintenant je le comprends**

**Toutes les fois où nous avons fait l'amour ensemble**

**Bébé, tu pensais à lui**

"Tu ne m'aimes pas Drago. Regarde la vérité en face. Tu ne penses plus à moi, tu ne me fais plus l'amour, tu ne me souries plus, tu ne me regardes plus, tu ne t'intéresses plus à ma vie, à moi, tu m'embrasses du bout des lèvres, tu m'évites le trois quart du temps… et la liste est non exhaustive !"

"Je t'ai fait l'amour pas plus tard que hier soir ! Je te regarde, je m'in…"

"Arrête Drago. Hier soir, comme toutes les dernières fois où nous avons fais l'amour tous les deux, ce n'est pas à moi que tu pensais. Nous sommes trois dans le lit depuis plusieurs mois. Aies au moins le courage de te l'avouer à toi-même. Je sais à qui tu penses. Je sais qui tu regardes, je sais à qui tu fais l'amour à travers moi, je sais qui tu aimes."

"Tu te trompes…"

"Non, je ne me trompe pas. Tu aimes Harry Potter."

**Why do I love you**

**Don't even want to**

**Why do I love you like I do**

**Like I always do**

**You should've told me**

**Why did you have to be untrue (love you like I do)**

**Why do I love you like I do**

**Pourquoi je t'aime**

**Je ne le veux même pas**

**Pourquoi je t'aime comme je le fais**

**Comme je le fais toujours**

**Tu aurais du me l'avoir dit**

**Pourquoi as-tu été faux (t'aimer comme je le fais)**

**Pourquoi je t'aime comme je le fais**

"Tu ne m'aimes plus ?"

"Bien sûr que je t'aime Drago. Mais je ne veux pas te savoir malheureux dans mes bras. Je ne veux pas que tu me fasses l'amour en pensant à lui… Je veux que nous soyons heureux tous les deux, mais nous ne pouvons pas l'être ensemble. Je préfère te quitter tout de suite plutôt que de nous laisser sacrifier un bout de notre vie. Tu vas aller te consoler dans les bras de Harry, et moi… je vais me consoler dans les pattes de Spencer."

"Ta souris…"

"Oui, on fait avec ce qu'on a."

"Je suis désolé Galou. Et je te remercie. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux. J'avais conscience de mes sentiments, mais je n'osais me les avouer vraiment. Et surtout, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrire."

**Ain't gonna show no weakness**

**I'm gonna smile and tell the whole world I'm fine**

**I'm gonna keep my senses**

**But deep down when no one can hear me**

**Baby I'll be crying for you**

**Je ne vais montrer aucune faiblesse**

**Je vais sourire et le dire au monde entier que je vais bien**

**Je vais garder mes sens**

**Mais au fond quand personne ne pourra m'entendre**

**Bébé, je pleurerai pour toi**

"Je souffre depuis que tu es ami avec lui, car depuis là, tu n'es plus le même…"

"Est-ce que ça va aller ?"

"Oui, maintenant, ça ira mieux. Je pense…"

"Est-ce que je peux faire quelque choses pour… t'aider ?"

"Je ne pense pas. Ou alors si, te tenir éloigné de moi quelques temps, le temps que je me remette de toi…"

"Si tu veux. Mais ne t'éloignes pas de moi trop longtemps. Je ne peux pas te rayer de ma vie. Parce que je t'aime Galou. Même si ce n'est pas de la manière que tu voudrais, je t'aime. Et j'ai besoin de toi. Tu es ma seule amie. La seule personne qui m'ai jamais compris. La seule personne avec Harry qui connaisse vraiment ma situation…"

"Je verrai ce que je peux faire. Sois heureux Drago. Je te le souhaite. Tu le mérites. J'espère que Harry saura être à la hauteur et t'aimer comme il se doit."

"Rien n'est encore gagné… Je doute qu'il veuille encore de moi… Je l'ai « rembarré »."

"S'il t'aime, il passera au dessus de ça."

"Je souhaite que tu aies raison."

"Rejoins-le maintenant."

"Je ne sais pas si je vais le rejoindre, mais je vais aller dans ma chambre réfléchir un peu. Passe quand tu veux. Tu sais où me trouver."

Il se penche vers moi, et me dépose un chaste et dernier baiser sur les lèvres avant de me sourire tristement et de quitter la salle. Je me précipite alors vers mon dortoir où je m'écroule sur mon lit et où je me laisse aller à mes larmes. La fin de la chanson retenti dans la pièce. C'est bizarre, on dirait qu'elle a été diffusée au ralenti, ou, je sais pas…

**Why do I love you**

**Don't even want to**

**Why do I love you like I do**

**Like I always do**

**You should've told me**

**Why did you have to be untrue (love you like I do)**

**Why do I love you like I do**

**Pourquoi je t'aime**

**Je ne le veux même pas**

**Pourquoi je t'aime comme je le fais**

**Comme je le fais toujours**

**Tu aurais du me l'avoir dit**

**Pourquoi as-tu été faux (t'aimer comme je le fais)**

**Pourquoi je t'aime comme je le fais**

**Can't go back**

**Can't erase**

**Baby your smiling face oh no**

**I can think of nothing else but you**

**Suddenly**

**Je ne peux revenir en arrière**

**Je ne peux effacer**

**Bébé, ton visage souriant, oh non**

**Je peux penser à rien d'autre que toi**

**Soudain**

On croirait que cette chanson a été écrite pour moi. C'est une drôle de sensation, vraiment. Spencer vient se blottir dans mes bras et me réchauffer le cœur de sa présence. Ça fait du bien.

Je ferme les yeux et alors que les paroles de la chanson résonnent encore dans ma tête, et que le visage de Drago apparaît devant mes yeux, je m'endors essayant d'oublier la douleur, en ce premier début d'après midi sans lui. En ce samedi de mi-novembre, mon amour est parti, mon cœur a saigné, et je me dois de commencer à vivre, pour moi…

POV Frodon.

Il est temps pour moi que je me lance. Je dois avouer à Hermione ce que je ressens pour elle. Depuis le soir où je suis arrivé, j'ai totalement flashé sur elle. Deux semaines que je suis ici, avec Merry, Pippin, Aragorn et Légolas.

J'avais un peu peur que ça ne se passe pas bien pour eux. À Fangorn, l'homosexualité a toujours été admise. Mais ici, c'est différent. Ici, on est en Angleterre, on est à Poudlard, on est avec des gens différents, des gens qu'on ne connaît pas, des gens qui ne nous connaissent pas.

Je leur avais dit d'essayer de tester le terrain avant de se laisser aller à se montrer ensemble en public. De tester avec une ou deux personnes. Mais trop fiers et trop têtus, ils m'ont répondu qu'ils seraient acceptés tels qu'ils sont ou que nous resterions entre nous.

Ils ont eut raison. Nous sommes bien intégrés maintenant. Seules quelques personnes semblent ne pas nous apprécier. En fait, une grande partie des Serpentards, mais j'ai cru comprendre que c'était une deuxième nature chez eux que de détester tout le monde. Et il y a aussi ce Weasley et ses amis. Je pense que Weasley déteste mes amis parce qu'il est homophobe, et moi, parce que je suis proche d'Hermione. Les autres ont l'air de le suivre pluspar amitié que par conviction.

Hermione m'a expliqué qu'elle, Harry et Weasley étaient inséparables depuis leur première année. Mais depuis que Harry leur a avoué son homosexualité, il a un peu disjoncté.

Tiens, voilà Hermione. Je crois qu'elle se dirige vers le bibliothèque.

"On peut se voir ?"

"Je dois faire une recherche."

"Non ? Alors c'est bien vrai ? Hermione Granger préfère travailler plutôt que d'aller batifoler dans la neige, c'est vraiment très étrange !"

"Très drôle. Non, sérieux, je fais des recherches personnelles depuis deux semaines, et pour le moment je ne trouve rien. Je ne peux pas passer assez de temps dans cette fichue bibliothèque. Pourquoi suis-je obligée de manger, dormir… ?"

"Oh, c'est une question très difficile… Non, ok, j'arrête de t'emmerder. Mais tu devrais te détendre un peu…"

"Oui, bah plus tard…"

"Je peux t'accompagner ?"

"Bien sûr !"

Nous nous dirigeons vers la bibliothèque et nous installons à une table. Hermione se met instantanément au travail, plongeant dans les bouquins qu'elle lit avec attention. Moi je m'assoies confortablement, croise les bras, et l'observe avec intensité. Elle ne semble pas s'intéresser à moi, ni même remarquer mon attention envers elle.

Une idée me vient subitement, et je prends un parchemin vierge traînant sur la table, où j'inscris : « tu es très belle », et que je fais glisser jusqu'à elle. Elle me regarde avec surprise avant de jeter un œil curieux au bout de papier. Ses yeux s'agrandissent, alors qu'elle reste quelques instants le regard fixé sur le parchemin. Puis elle rougit et replonge brusquement dans son énorme livre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle prend une plume et griffonne quelque chose, puis me fait signe de le prendre. Je le regarde et vois qu'elle m'a répondu : « merci. Tu n'est pas mal non plus. ». Elle n'ose pas me regarder. Je prends alors une de ses mains dans les miennes, la dévorant des yeux. Précipitamment, elle ramasse ses affaires, se lève en murmurant un « je chercherai un autre jour », et m'entraîne avec elle jusqu'à dehors. Dans les couloirs, nous croisons Drago qui a un drôle d'air sur le visage. À la fois heureux et perdu.

Hermione m'emmène jusqu'à un banc enneigé qu'elle dégage d'un coup de baguette avant de nous y asseoir. Elle se tourne vers moi, et passe ses bras autour de mon cou, prenant ainsi les initiatives. Cependant, elle ne va pas plus loin. Son visage s'est arrêté à quelques centimètres du mien, et elle attend que je franchisse le petit espace restant. Je comble donc ce vide et dépose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. On s'embrasse doucement, du bout des lèvres, avant que je n'y passe doucement la langue. Notre baiser s'approfondi et mes bras s'enroulent autour de sa taille fine.

POV Drago.

En sortant de la Salle Commune, j'ai croisé Hermione et Frodon main dans la main. C'est cool pour eux. Je savais bien qu'ils finiraient ensemble tous les deux. Maintenant que je suis dans ma chambre, je peux les voir par la fenêtre sur un banc en train de s'embrasser passionnément dans la neige. En voilà deux qui ont de la chance.

Je voudrais bien être avec Harry. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois faire avec lui. Je suis maintenant bel et bien convaincu de mon amour pour lui, seulement je lui ai fait comprendre que je ne souhaitais rien d'autre que son amitié. Que va-t-il penser, si, maintenant que Galou m'a quitté, je retourne le voir pour lui dire : « Désolé Harry, finalement je veux bien de toi… »

Je suis un peu perdu. Peut-être devrais-je demander de l'aide à quelqu'un. Mais à qui ? Je vais aller faire un tour. À la falaise. C'est là qu'a officiellement commencé notre amitié, j'y trouverai peut-être une solution à mon problème.

Je prends mon balais, une chaude cape d'hivers, des gants et mon écharpe et quitte rapidement le château. Je m'en éloigne, et une fois hors de vue, j'enfourche mon balais et m'élève dans les airs. Après quelques cabrioles aériennes, je me dirige vers la falaise où je me pose en douceur. Je ne suis pas revenu ici une seule fois depuis cette nuit-là.

Cet endroit est symbolique pour moi. C'est pourquoi je le regarde avec une certaine appréhension et un pincement au cœur. Je dépose mon balais et vais m'assoire sur le rebord, les jambes dans le vide.

Je regarde le paysage sans vraiment le voir. Je dois trouver un moyen de reconquérir Harry. Un peu las, je me laisse tomber en arrière (NdA : non, non pas de suicide ne vous inquiétez pas lol), les bras en croix, les doigts jouant avec la neige.

Mon esprit s'égare du côté d'un certain Gryffondor brun aux yeux verts, faisant accumuler des larmes juste au bord de mes yeux.

Comment ai-je pu être si con ? Comment ai-je pu ne pas me rendre compte de mon amour pour lui ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit Galou qui me le fasse vraiment remarquer ? Suis-je si stupide ?

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Drago ?"

Je sursaute violemment. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. C'est bien la dernière personne que j'ai besoin de voir maintenant. Je ne saurai jamais me contenir… Je me relève doucement et ne le regarde qu'au dernier moment, repoussant l'instant où je vais devoir me perdre dans l'océan de son regard.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Harry ?"

"Je me promène. Sais-tu qu'il est impoli de répondre à une question par une autre question ?"

"Il ne m'arrive rien."

"Ce n'est pas beau de mentir. Drago Malefoy ne pleure pas pour rien."

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que mes larmes avaient quitté le refuge de mes paupières.

"Je…"

"Galou a rompu, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Comment le sais-tu ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je sens les choses. Mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu pleures."

"Non, en effet."

"De qui es-tu amoureux ?"

Mais comment fait-il cela ? Je me détourne de lui. Si il regarde au fond de mes yeux, il comprendra… Je ne veux pas, c'est trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt.

Il s'approche de moi et enroule ses bras autour de ma taille.

"Je t'en prie, Drago, dis moi de qui tu es amoureux."

Il pose son menton sur mon épaule et soupire. Je me retourne dans ses bras. Après tout, pourquoi pas maintenant ? Comme saisi d'un soudain sursaut de courage, je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes, juste une fraction de seconde. Puis, je me sépare de quelques millimètres de lui et plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

"Tu m'as envoûté et tu as volé mon cœur. Je suis désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps pour m'en rendre compte."

POV Harry.

Voilà une heure que je me erre dans la Forêt. Je n'ai pas croisé Firenze aujourd'hui. Je pense qu'il doit être avec son poulain. Je le comprends. Si j'avais un enfant, je ferrais tout pour passer le plus de temps possible avec lui. J'en rêve… des enfants… N'est-ce pas là la plus belle chose du monde ? Et dire que je n'en aurai jamais à moi. C'est bien ma veine… Il a fallu que je soit gay… Enfin, il restera toujours l'adoption, peut-être, si je vis assez longtemps pour ça. Après tout, ce n'est pas pour rien si je subis environ cinq soirs par semaines un entraînement intensif… J'ai un Mage Noir à détruire et à en croire les dires, ce n'est pas une tâche des plus faciles.

Comment est-ce que j'arrive encore à être sarcastique ? Mon âme sœur ne m'aime pas, je suis condamné à mourir ou à tuer, je n'ai pas de famille, presque plus d'amis…

_Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort Harry Potter !_

Tiens, voilà que mes pas me guident vers la falaise. Oh, après tout, je n'y suis pas retourné depuis ce soir-là, ça ne me fera peut-être pas de mal… ressasser les vieux souvenirs.

Tiens, mais c'est Drago. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, dans cette position. Je m'approche doucement, et à mesure que mes pas me mènent plus près de lui, je ressens une intense tristesse, une complète confusion, et un amour dépassant les sommets. Cet amour me fait mal… Galou…

Non, pas Galou, elle…

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Drago ?"

Il sursaute violemment, se redresse avec lenteur et attend le dernier moment avant de me regarder. C'est alors que je suis frappé par son air abattu. Les larmes coulent le long de ses joues légèrement rougies par le froid. Elles finissent leur course dans l'écharpe verte et argent qu'il porte autour de son cou.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Harry ?"

"Je me promène. Sais-tu qu'il est impoli de répondre à une question par une autre question ?"

"Il ne m'arrive rien."

"Ce n'est pas beau de mentir. Drago Malefoy ne pleure pas pour rien."

"Je…"

"Galou a rompu, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Comment le sais-tu ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je sens les choses. Mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu pleures."

"Non, en effet."

"De qui es-tu amoureux ?"

Il me tourne le dos, la tête basse, il ne veut pas me répondre. Je crois comprendre, je crois sentir ce qu'il ressens, je crois deviner quel amour le rend si malheureux. Je ne peux empêcher une bouffée de bonheur de m'envahir. Mais je préfère essayer de la contenir… Et si je me trompais… Je m'approche de lui et l'enlace de dos.

"Je t'en prie, Drago, dis moi de qui tu es amoureux."

Je pose doucement mon menton contre son épaule et soupire. Merlin que cette position est agréable. On croirait que nos deux corps ont été créés pour être ensemble, pour s'emboîter. On croirait qu'ainsi placés, ils se complètent. Il se retourne doucement dans mes bras et dépose ses lèvres douces et tendres sur les miennes. Le contact ne dure qu'un instant. Mais il m'électrise et me soutire un long frisson. Puis il se recule de quelques millimètres et me regarde avec une intensité déconcertante.

"Tu m'as envoûté et tu as volé mon cœur. Je suis désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps pour m'en rendre compte."

Il a murmuré ces mots si près de mes lèvres, que j'y ai senti le souffle chaud et enivrant de son halène fraîche. Le sens de ses mots met quelques secondes à vraiment s'imprimer dans mon esprit. Est-ce qu'il vient bien de me dire qu'il m'aime ? Est-ce bien ce que j'ai entendu ? N'ai-je pas à nouveau rêvé cet instant magique ?

Pour m'en assurer, je plonge mon regard dans le sien et c'est alors qu'une vague de chaleur et d'amour s'empare de moi. Cette vague ne vient pas uniquement de moi, mais également de lui. Je la sens m'envahir et me noyer. Pour ne pas sombrer, je comble l'espace entre nos deux bouches avides, et cueille ses lèvres avec tendresse. D'un même mouvement, nous entrouvrons notre bouche pour aller butiner celle de notre vis à vis.

Notre baiser s'intensifie alors qu'il laisse ses mains remonter doucement vers ma nuque. Il m'attire encore un peu plus à lui. Notre baiser cesse et nous posons nos mentons sur nos épaules pour une étreinte chaleureuse et chargée d'amour.

Puis il commence à chanter d'une voix douce que je ne lui connais pas :

_Âme ou sœur  
Jumeau ou frère  
De rien mais qui es-tu ?  
Tu es mon plus grand mystère  
Mon seul lien contigu  
Tu m'enrubannes et m'embryonnes  
Et tu me gardes à vue  
Tu es le seul animal de mon arche perdue.  
_

Il s'arrête et je me sens frustré de ne pas connaître la fin de cette douce mélodie.

"Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? Continue, s'il te plait."

"Non, j'ai froid. J'aimerais bien rentrer. Mais si tu le veux, un jour je te ferrai écouter la fin de cette chanson."

"Non, je ne veux pas que tu me la fasses écouter, je souhaite que ce soit toi qui me la chante à nouveau."

Il m'embrasse rapidement puis se sépare de moi pour prendre son balais.

"Si tu veux, mais en attendant, rentrons. J'ai vraiment très froid, et j'aimerais continuer de t'embrasser à la chaleur d'un bon feu."

Il chevauche son balai et ajoute :

"Tu montes avec moi, ou tu préfères descendre tout seul ?"

Je m'installe derrière lui, passe mes bras autour de sa taille fine et pause ma joue contre son épaule. Ça me fait bizarre d'être derrière quelqu'un sur un balai, mais je me sens bien ainsi.

Nous décollons et il nous dirige vers sa chambre où nous entrons directement par la fenêtre.

Je l'aime.

A suivre...

* * *

Je parie que vous êtes capables de me dire quelle est cette chanson. Alors:p

Vous avez pensé quoi de ce chapitre?

Je suis désolée pour ceux qui veulent savoir ce qu'a Harry. je croyais que c'étais ds ce chapitre la réponse, mais en fait, non, c'est ds le prochain, (il me semble lol, mais je les ai ecrs il y a un moment déjà) j'espere cependant que vous n'avez pas été décus...

Gros bisous et à tres vite :D

Tatu


	7. Je suis la parfaite petite copie conform

**Titre **: Deux coeurs en dérive

**Genre** : romance/ drama/ action

**Pairing **: Drago/Harry

**Ratting** : Euh, M (je pense)

**Disclimers **: Seuls l'histoire et quelques personages m'appartiennent. le rest est à JKR, et tous ceux qui se font de la tune dessus lol. pour les chansons, il est évident qu'elles ne sont pas à moi non plus, vous pensez bien que je serais riche sinon :p

**Résumé** : Harry est secrètement amoureux de Drago, Drago a une petite amie, mais n'est pas heureux...

**Avertissement** : C'est un slash (relation entre personne de même sexe, ici deux hommes) et un lemon (pas tt de suite mais ça viendra).

**Note : **Si je ne dis pas de bétise, le chapitre 6 est pour l'instant celui qui m'a rapporté le plus de review... ca me fait vraiment plaisir et j'espere que vous allez continuer sur cette voie :D

**Note 2 : **J'espere que vous vous en etes tous bien sortits avec vos Exams. perso, ct nikel, j'ai validé mon année, me voilà donc officièlement d'une part aide soignante, d'autre part, élève infirmière de deuxième année :D

**Note 3 : **Devinez quoi ? Ce chapitre a la reponse à au moins une de vos questions :D et en plus, il comporte un leger lime :D j'espere qu'il vous plaira :) bisous

* * *

RAR's :

**Serpentis-draco : bah voila j'avai raison il est gay lol **bah oui il est gay :D je n'ai écrit qu'une seule fic Het... et c'est pas celle là :p **z'adore ta fic serieu les bien **marchi :D **manque le lemon lol **il va venir, ne t'inquiète pas. Bon, je ne l'ai pas encore écris, mais chaque chose en son tps... Merci pour ta review bisous

**Onarluca : superbe nouveau chap **merci :$ **vite vite la suite **la voilà. dsl, ca a été long! **artemis **bisous et merci!

**Vert emeraude : super! ils sont ensemble!** et oui, ca y esttttt :D** ah en plus j'adore cette chanson "Tu es mon autre" j'adore trop! les paroles sont trop belle! **oui, moi aussi je l'aime bcp cette chanson. **met nous vite la suite! **euh, dsl, g été longue :$ merci et bisous

**Andegis : Hello, tu as raison pour moi je suis incapable de te dire qu'elle est cette chanson. **Bah c'est "Tu es mon autre", chanté par Maurane et Lara Fabian. **J'aime bien la Galou, enfin j'aime surtout son geste, elle a du courage, **Oui, c'est vrai. c'est la pire chose qu'on puisse faire kan on aime qqun, je pense. **j'espère que elle trouvera un mec charment pour elle et qu'il l'aimera beaucoup.** c'est prévu au programme qq part ds cette fic!** Et bien sur qu'elle sera tjrs ami avec Drago. **il va lui falloir un peu de tps pour l'oublier, donc elle va prendre un peu de recul par rapport à lui, mais ca va venir aussi :-) **Pour de nos deux amoureux ils sont trop mignon j'adore trop ce couple.**voui, moi aussi :D** C'est pas grave pour l'attente tu es toute pardonner car tu nous a donner un superbe chapitre **merchi :D:$ J'espere que je serai à nouveau pardonner pour cette longus attente de environ deux mois, je crois :$** et si je sors pas de conerie un peu plus long ? **aucune idée! **Oui oui tu peux t'inkietter parce que je suis vraiment un vampire je suis aussi pâle que et je fuit le soleil comme la peste :p **se racle la gorge avec anxiété ùregarde ses doudous bon, ca va, ils me protègeront :p :D **mais bon je vais pas tt de suite te tué parce que je veux savoir la suite :pv**hihi, ca c'est cool :D** Bisous et vivement le prochain chapitre. **le voilà, j'espere qu'il te plait tt autant! Bisous bisous

**Fanli : "Tu es mon autre" **bonne réponse :) **.. Très belle chanson d'ailleurs... **tt à fait d'accords avec toi! **Sympa le chapitre, tout comme l'histoire en fait... **merci bcp :$ j'espere que ce cahpitre te plaira également :) bisous

**Alinembc54 : il est empathique! **tourne la tete de ts les cotés pour que personne ne puisse entendre chuchotte il se pourrait que tu aies raison... **c'est ca! j'en suis sur! il ressent les emotions des autres (en train de penser au doucle orgasme kil va ressentir kan...perverse et fiere de letre )**en train de se dire qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à ca... en train de se dire que c'est une ma foi, tres bonne idée! **continue jadore! **merci :D bisous

**Didinette207 : Moi zaime beaucoup de chap !** merci :D** Pour quelqu'un qui avait peur je trouve que Drago a bien du courage !** oui, c'est vrai, mais il arrive un moment où il faut se lancer...** hi hi hi En tout cas, je me demande comment les autre ( Ron, hermione...) vont réagir, **et bien, les reactions sont à venir, les premieres ds ce chapitre, les autres suivront:p **enfait surtout les pers qui pensaient que Drago et sa copine faisaient un super couple ! **lol, les déshillusions de ceux qui n'ont rien compris au slash :p **Entout cas, je te souhaite encore et toujours bon courage, **merciiiiii si tu savais ce que j'ai du mal à m'y mettre! trop de chose en cours, pas assez de tps por tt ecrire :p **Amicalement+ **merci pour ta review bisous

**Marine Malefoy : Too facile de deviner :p** bah koi... y'en a qui ont pas deviné d'abors... (hihi :p) **rien de plus beau que la voix de Mauranne et Lara ! **n'est-ce pas! **lol ta fic est géniale ! **merci :$ **bisous **bisous

**Sahada : **salut à toi, Ô fidèle revieweuse! **Chanson de Mauranne: tu es mon autre. **exact! **J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre et je suis étonnée de m'être trompée mais si la vie ne comportait pas d'imprévus elle serait bien terne **tout à fait d'accord avec toi. pis tu n'es pas la seule à avoir pensé à ca! c'est pas bien grave lol. **Bravo **merci :D bisous

**Vif d'or : Comment être déçu... **pfff, tu sais, avec moi, on peut s'attendre à tt! **C'est vraiment très, très bon. **merci :$ **Je suis contente que Dray se soit décider (avec l'aide de Galou). **oui, il était kan mm tps que k'histoire décole un peu... enfin... il serait vraiment tps qu'elle décole enfin lol **Très beau moment sur la falaise. **merci :$ **Bisous. **bisous et merci

**Jessy : ché trop mimi ! **aussi courte soit cette review, elle me fait plaisir :). j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira tt autant! bisous et merci

* * *

**Chapitre sept : Je suis la parfaite petite copie conforme de mon père. **

POV Hermione.

J'ai abandonné Frodon pour un temps. Je suis toujours obnubilée par ce sentiment concernant Harry. Il faut vraiment que je le vérifie. J'ai donc demandé à Frodon de m'attendre à la Salle Commune. Moi je me suis précipitée à la bibliothèque et je parcours comme une folle tous les rayonnages. Je suis pourtant sûre d'avoir déjà vu ce bouquin quelque part.

Après avoir retourné la bibliothèque deux fois dans tous les sens, je le trouve glissé entre une étagère et le mur. Ça m'étonne tout de même beaucoup de Madame Pince de laisser « disparaître » un livre de ses rayons… Bref, il est là…

Je le parcours rapidement… de toutes façons, je l'ai déjà lu. Et après cinq bonnes minutes, je trouve enfin le passage qui m'intéresse.

_Empathie : faculté intuitive de se mettre à la place d'autrui, de percevoir ce qu'il ressent._

S'en suit une explication de cette faculté et une description des personnes empathiques. Harry correspond exactement à cela. C'est très troublant, mais quand on y pense, ça explique beaucoup de chose. Ça explique la capacité qu'il a de s'entourer de personnes de confiance depuis toujours. Mais ça explique aussi pourquoi il a commencé à se séparer petit à petit des personnes qui faisaient son entourage.

Il s'est rendu compte du changement de Ron bien avant moi. Il fait confiance à Rogue et à Malefoy, il a fait le vide autour de lui et n'a gardé que les personnes qui ne le considère que pour ce qu'il est et pas pour ce qu'il est censé être.

Ça explique également pourquoi il a du mal à rester trop longtemps dans une salle pleine de monde.

Il est écrit que « _le don d'empathie est présent dès la naissance, mais augmente en puissance en même temps que les pouvoirs du sorcier_ ». Les pouvoir d'Harry étant en constante augmentation, particulièrement depuis sa quatrième année, et encore plus depuis qu'il suit régulièrement son entraînement pour vaincre Voldemort.

Je me sens stupide de ne pas avoir pensé à ça avant… C'était tellement évident. Je me demande si Dumbledore le sait. Lui qui sait toujours tout… Soit il est au courant de ce pouvoir et il a jugé bon de cacher une énième chose de capitale importance à Harry, ou il n'en sait absolument rien et je pense qu'il est important de l'en informer.

Mais avant toute chose, je vais en parler avec Harry, et peut-être avec le professeur Rogue. Après tout, c'est lui qui est le plus impliqué dans l'entraînement de Harry. Et il semble être particulièrement attaché à lui.

En attendant, je vais retourner à la Salle Commune. Il est temps de dormir un peu. Il est tout de même une heure du matin. Si madame Pince savait que je suis venue dans sa bibliothèque pendant la nuit, elle en serait folle de rage…

Hermione arrive dans sa Salle Commune et trouve un Frodon endormi dans l'un des fauteuils. Il a l'air bien, elle n'a pas envie de le réveiller, mais elle se dit que s'il dort dans ce fauteuil il aura les muscles endoloris en se réveillant. Elle se penche donc doucement sur lui pour lui voler un baiser et lui caresser la joue.

Ses yeux papillonnent et il se réveille doucement.

- Hermione ?

- Oui, tu aurais du te coucher…

- Tu m'avais dit de t'attendre…

- Bientôt tu sauras que passé une certaine heure, tu peux te coucher quand je suis à la bibliothèque. Va dormir maintenant.

Ils s'embrassent une dernière fois, et se quittent pour rejoindre chacun leurs dortoirs.

hdhdhd

Deux yeux s'ouvrent sur un nouveau jour. Leur propriétaire s'éveille doucement dans un cocon de douceur et de chaleur. Il met quelques minutes à se rappeler où il se trouve et surtout pourquoi il se sent si bien. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il se trouve enfin en phase avec lui-même.

POV Harry.

En bougeant je sens une douce présence contre mon corps. Et les souvenirs de la soirée passée me reviennent. Je suis dans les bras de mon amour, j'y ai passé la nuit. Je me redresse quelque peu pour pouvoir observer la beauté de son visage endormi. Il a presque l'air d'un enfant ainsi.

Quand nous sommes arrivé dans sa chambre hier soir, nous avons pris chacun une douche séparée, puis nous avons discuté pendant des heures. Nous avons parlé de nos sentiments sur ces deux dernières semaines.

Puis nous nous sommes couché très tard, exténués mais heureux. Nous n'avons pas été plus loin de simples caresses et baisers. Nous ne sommes prêts ni l'un ni l'autre pour faire l'amour. Je refuse de brûler les étapes. Je veux que nous prenions notre temps et que nous soyons heureux.

Ma main s'égare dans ses cheveux et sur son visage d'ange. Je n'ai jamais eu autant l'impression d'être à ma place que dans ses bras. Qui a-t-il de plus beau et de plus agréable que de se réveiller dans des bras adorés ? À mon avis rien.

Il bouge un peu. Ses yeux s'ouvrent avec lenteur et deux prunelles bleu gris apparaissent pour mon plus grand plaisir.

- Bonjour, bien dormi ?

- Hum, comme un bébé et toi ?

- Moi aussi.

- T'es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- Cinq minutes.

Je me penche doucement vers lui et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un délice…

- On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Me demande-t-il.

- Ce que tu veux, je suis ouvert à toutes propositions intéressantes.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

Je me tourne vers son réveil :

- 11h45!

- Je propose qu'on aille manger un peu avant toute chose. Parce que je sais pas toi, mais moi je n'ai rien dans le ventre depuis 24 heures.

- Moi aussi, puisqu'on a louper le dîner et le petit-déjeuner. Je vais prendre une douche, je me dépêche.

- Ok, ensuite, j'en prendrai une aussi, puis nous irons déjeuner.

Après nos douches, nous rejoignons la Grande Salle. Nous allons nous asseoir à la table des Gryffondor, juste en face de Hermione et Frodon. « Hermione et Frodon » ? Ah, je suis heureux pour elle vraiment…

- Bonjour Mione, ça va ?

Son visage s'illumine à la vue de ma main dans celle de Drago.

- Bonjour Harry, oui, je vais bien. Je ne te retourne pas la question ! Je suis ravie que vous soyez ensemble tous les deux. Bonjour Drago.

- Bonjour euh…

- Appelle moi Hermione s'il te plait. Je suppose que nous serons amenés à nous fréquenter maintenant, alors autant mettre les choses au clair dès maintenant, non ?

- Tu as raison, Hermione. Bonjour Frodon.

- Bonjour Drago.

Le déjeuner se passe tranquillement, nous discutons tous les quatre de choses et d'autres. Mais la quiétude est toujours de courte durée dans ce bas monde.

- Tiens, encore deux tapettes de plus dans cette école. C'est à croire que l'épidémie n'a pas encore été éradiquée…

Mauvaise idée, je crains que Drago n'apprécie pas ce genre de démonstration d'hostilité, surtout au milieux de la Grande Salle, qui bien entendu s'est faite silencieuse.

- Un problème Weasel ?

- C'est toi, ton mec et toutes les pédales de cette école mon problème.

- Ron, je crois que tu vas vraiment trop loin là !

Neville essaie tant bien que mal de calmer le jeu. Je ressens dans cette salle trop de sentiments : colère intense, peur, angoisse, curiosité, jalousie. C'est trop dur, les sentiments sont démultipliés dès qu'il y a une altercation de ce genre. Je me sens vaciller.

- Mais peut-être serais-tu jaloux du bonheur des autres Weasel… Je crois surtout que ça te fait chier que Harry ai vu clair dans ton jeu. Je crois aussi que t'aurais bien aimé le mettre dans TON lit et ça te fait chier qu'il ai préféré un Malefoy. Non, en fait, ce que tu supportes le moins, c'est que Hermione n'ai pas voulu de toi. Elle t'a préféré le nouveau, copain des « tapettes », et toi tu te retrouves tout seul dans ton lit, dans ta tête et dans ton cœur avec pour seule compagnie ton polochon, et surtout ta main… C'est dur n'est-ce pas ?

Il a changé mon Drago. Avant, il n'aurait pas pris le temps de faire cette analyse. En deux mots, il aurait envoyé Ron à six pieds sous terre. Mais à en voir le visage décomposé de Ron, il a tapé juste.

Moi, je vais toujours aussi mal, il faut que je sorte. Ron s'éclipse la queue entre les jambes, et j'attrape la main de Drago. Je dois quitter cette salle. Il me regarde soucieux puis décide de m'accompagner.

- Vous partez déjà ?

- Oui, Mione, je ne me sens pas très bien.

- Je peux venir ?

- Si tu veux Hermione, répond Drago.

Nous quittons la Grande Salle et une fois dans le hall, une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille nous interpelle.

- Quoi, Cho ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Harry, dis moi que tu n'es pas comme eux. C'est Malefoy qui te force n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as violé espèce de bâtard !

- Bâtard ? C'est un sang pur pauvre idiote ! Même si je n'ai jamais pensé qu'être sang pur révélait une quelconque qualité supérieure. Et non, il ne m'a pas violé. Et comme qui veux-tu que je ne sois pas ? Je ne suis pas comme Aragorn, Légolas, Merry et Pippin, même si nous avons les même goûts sexuels…

- Ah, mais c'est immonde ! Comment la nature a t-elle pu créer des créatures comme vous ?

- Comment la nature a t-elle pu créer une créature passant plus de temps à pleurer, à geindre et à se plaindre ? Comment a-t-elle pu créer des immondices fermées d'esprit, voire même dénuées d'esprit ? Comment a-t-elle pu créer Cho Chang, seule élève de Poudlard à redoubler sa septième année depuis plusieurs siècles ?

Je m'arrête dans ma tirade quelques secondes et l'observe. Une larme aussitôt suivit d'un flot continu qui coule sur ses joues rouges de honte et de colère.

- Voilà, c'est ce que je disais… encore des larmes…

Et je me détourne, souffrant d'un horrible mal de tête. Mes amis et mon amour me suivent et je les conduits à ma chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé dans la Grande Salle ? Me demande Drago.

- C'est… je sais pas. Quand on est le centre de l'attention comme ça, je ressens des choses. Des sentiments qui ne sont pas les miens. Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient, et à quoi cela est du.

- Tu es empathique Harry.

- Je suis quoi ?

POV Drago

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Harry, empathique ? C'est n'importe quoi… Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant deux secondes, peut-être pas tant que ça finalement… Cela expliquerait de nombreuses choses…

- Hermione, tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ?

La voix de Harry est loin d'être assurée.

- J'ai passé un certain temps à la bibliothèque hier soir. J'en suis absolument certaine. Mais si tu veux on peut faire un essai. Je sais que tu ne contrôles pas ce pouvoir. Mais là, essaie. Essaye de te concentrer sur les sentiments de cette pièce.

Harry ferme les yeux et respire avec lenteur et profondeur. En moins de trois secondes, il est entré dans une concentration, que je n'ai jamais réussi à atteindre. Il fait preuve d'une grande maîtrise de son corps et de son esprit. Soudainement, il rouvre les yeux, un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres.

- Les sentiments majeurs de cette pièces sont l'amour, la curiosité et une légère inquiétude. L'amour vient de chaque personne de cette pièce vers différentes personnes et avec différentes nuances et intensités. La curiosité vient de vous trois, vers moi, et l'inquiétude est uniquement en provenance de Frodon, en ma direction. Tu as peur de moi ?

- Non, je n'ai pas peur de toi. Mais j'ai parfois un peu peur de tes pouvoirs. Je me dis qu'il serait simple pour eux de prendre ton contrôle. En même temps, je t'admire de réussir à contenir tout cela en toi, à l'utiliser et tout ça…

- Ne crois pas que ce soit facile Frodon, répond Hermione. Tu ne sais pas à quel point il a travaillé pour arriver à ce niveau.

- Et à quel point il travaille toujours, je complète.

- Oui, bon, ça va…

Harry rougit. Il n'aime pas qu'on vante ses mérites.

- Bon, sur ce, Frodon et moi allons aller faire un tour, parce qu'hier, j'ai passé la soirée à la bibliothèque.

POV Harry.

Nous nous sommes éloignés et avons rejoint ma chambre. Nous sommes installés tous les deux sur mon lit, le dos contre la tête du lit et dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- C'est bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne vas pas avec Hermione.

- Comment ça ?

- Tout à l'heure quand je me suis concentré sur les sentiments, j'ai bien vu qu'il y avait quelque chose qui cloche. Je veux dire que ce qu'elle ressens pour Frodon n'est pas de l'amour, malgré tout ce qu'elle peut dire.

- Mais c'est quoi alors ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais elle n'est pas amoureuse. Je crois qu'elle veut surtout ne pas être seule. C'est très étrange. Elle ne me semble pas bien dans sa peau. Comme si elle essayait de se prouver quelque chose. Comme si elle cherchait une confirmation dans cette relation.

- Tu penses que c'est dû à quoi ? Tu as une idée ?

- Oui, j'en ai une mais je ne préfère pas en parler avant d'en être certain.

- Bien, t'as envie de faire quelque chose de précis aujourd'hui ?

- Et bien comme je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, j'avais pensé à un après midi de bécotage intensif avec mon petit ami. Un petit blond avec un paire de fesses à croquer. Tu vois de qui je parle ?

Il ne prend même pas le temps de me répondre et me saute dessus. Il me plaque contre le matelas. Nos langues se cherchent et se trouvent. Nos mains partent à la découverte de nos corps. Je sens l'une d'entres elles s'insinuer sous ma chemise et me caresser doucement le flan. L'imitant, ma main sur ses reins se glisse sous son sweat. La température monte d'un cran autour de nous. Les respirations se font plus saccadées, alors que les lèvres de petit dragon quittent les miennes pour venir prendre possession de la peau sensible de mon cou. Les sensations sont exquises. Je plane. Mais j'ai peur. Je ne veux pas aller trop vite. La dernière fois que je me suis laissé aller, cela s'est mal passé. Je me suis tendu et je crois qu'il l'a ressentit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'irons pas trop vite. Je ne suis moi-même pas prêt pour aller si loin. Je veux simplement te toucher. Un peu.

Disant cela, il glisse une jambe entre les miennes et commence doucement à se frotter contre mon bassin. Ma virilité n'en ai que davantage excitée et se gonfle encore un peu plus. Je sens nos deux membres durcis s'échauffer au travers des tissus rêches de nos pantalons. Les lèvres de mon futur amant sont revenues aux miennes et je me sens de plus en plus au bord de l'explosion. Le rythme de nos mouvement s'accélère. Je sens une vague de plaisir monter rapidement en moi, emportant tout sur son passage.

- Drago, je…

- Oui… Moi aussi…

Je me laisse alors aller. Je me tends et sens mon ange se raidir également. En un cri étouffé par nos bouches, nous jouissons de concert dans la chaleur de nos caleçons. Nous nous calons dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour un câlin amoureux et une petite sieste bien méritée.

POV Kamès.

Je me demande où a bien put passer Drago. Voilà un bon moment que je le cherche. Il n'est pas dans la Salle Commune, ni dans sa chambre et encore moins dans la Grande Salle. Je me suis réveillé tard ce matin et je n'ai pas pu assister au petit déjeuner. De ce fait, je ne sais pas si ce que racontent toutes les commères de l'école est vrai.

Voilà ce qui se dit : mon frère aurait mangé à la table des Gryffondors en compagnie de Granger, Saquet et surtout Potter, autour de la taille duquel son bras était passé lorsqu'ils ont quitté la salle. Je veux savoir ce qu'il en est, je veux savoir pourquoi Galou a été rayée de l'équation et je veux savoir si mon frère sort avec Potter. Et pour cela, j'ai besoin de le trouver.

Peut-être est-il simplement dans la chambre de Potter. Mais je ne vois pas débarquer là bas sans crier gare. Potter ne sait pas qui je suis. Il doit être comme les autres et croire que je suis la parfaite petite copie conforme de mon père. Celui qui sauvera l'honneur des Malefoy… L'honneur des Malefoy, mon cul ouais. Ça fait bien longtemps qu'il a été bafoué l'honneur des Malefoy. « Un Malefoy n'a pas de maître » « Un Malefoy ne s'agenouille devant personne ». Je crois que quelques uns de mes ancêtres ont oublié ces maximes que l'on nous récite dès la naissance, ou presque.  
Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais faire ma révolution intérieure ne m'aide pas vraiment à trouver mon frère. Je crois que je vais lui envoyer un hibou et lui donner rendez-vous.

_Dèm, _

20 heures. Tu sais où, tu sais pourquoi.

_Kèm._

A suivre...

_

* * *

_Et voilààààà :D

Bon, alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Et le lime? tout petit lime, on est d'accord, mais vous en avez pensé quoi? Allez, repondez-moi vite et je vous promets que je vous mets la suite bcp plus rapidement. Dans la semaine si tous va bien. Allors, REVIEWS! please :$

Bisous

Tatu


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre **: Deux coeurs en dérive

**Genre** : romance/ drama/ action

**Pairing **: Drago/Harry

**Ratting** : Euh, M (je pense)

**Disclimers **: Seuls l'histoire et quelques personages m'appartiennent. le reste est à JKR, et tous ceux qui se font de la tune dessus lol. pour les chansons, il est évident qu'elles ne sont pas à moi non plus, vous pensez bien que je serais riche sinon :p

**Résumé** : Harry est secrètement amoureux de Drago, Drago a une petite amie, mais n'est pas heureux...

**Avertissement** : C'est un slash (relation entre personne de même sexe, ici deux hommes) et un lemon (pas tt de suite mais ça viendra).

**Note : **Bon, comme promis, je vous donne rapidement un nouveau chapitre. J'espere qu'il vous plaira…

**Note 2 : **Voilà le dernier chapitre fini que je possède pour cette fic. Ce qui veut dire que 1°) le prochaine chapitre ne sera pas pour tout de suite et que 2°) Si vous avez des requêtes ou des idées pour la suite, je peux, si ça peut s'accorder avec les idées que j'ai pour la suite (parce que j'en ai lol) je tacherai de répondre à vos attentes… Donc, n'hesitez pas

RAR's :

**Mily Black : You **me :D **super cette suite, franchement les homophobes comme ca je les excecrent, quels cons tous. **N'est-ce pas…c'est dans des cas comme ca que je pourrais devenir meurtrière… (lol)** Pour Harry je m'en doutais un peu quand même, ca paraissait trop étrange mais je ne savais pas l'importance que ca aurait pour lui.** Et bien figure toi que ca va en prendre beaucoup, de l'importance… :D **En tout cas c'est super tatu, **merci :$ **continue comme ca, **promis, je m'y essaye J** et à quand la suite? **Et bien, maintenant, j'espere qu'elle te plait tout autant… **mdr  
Bisous **bisous **Mily PS : j'suis contente que tu ais eu tes exams. **Oh, merci

**Onarluca : j'ai bien aimé ce nouveau chap! **cool **bonne continuation et bonne imagination pour la suite! **Merci beaucoup !**artemis **gros bisous et merci pour la review

**Andegis : Coucou tu nous a manquer :)**toute rouge c'est vrai :D** mais bon t'ai pardonner pour le retard moi même je dois avoir bientot 3 mois de retard... **bon… tant mieux :p **hum bref passons. Je suis pas une grande fan de Maurane **oh… c'est dommage… **( je sais meme pas ki sé )**ca c'est une erreur à reparer :p **et de lara fabian **moi non plus pas tres grande fan de lara lol, mais j'aime beaucoup cette chanson **alors sé pour sa que je savais pas.**ca explique tout… mais alors, tu ecoutes quoi comme musique ?** Je doute que des doudou puisse de proteger surtout si il sont tt petit,**nan mes doudou sont grands et armés de baguettes pour certains, épées pour d'autre, ou encore de guitare electrik super puissante… :p **mais si tu possede un poisson, calamar, pieuvre enfin tt sé merde qui viens de la mer attache le autour de ton cou tu verras je t'approcherais absolument pas, **PTDRRRRRRRRR je suis bretonne et actuellement chez mes parents, donc, je vais pouvoir me débouiller pour trouver ca :p **mais l'inconviénent sé que les mec non plus ne viendrons pas, **mouais… enfin ca changera pas trop de d'hab… :p **ça seré con loll. **Bof, si peu :p** Pour ce chapitre et ba j'ai adorée **cooooooooooooool :D **( comme d'ab en gros )**hihi :$** mais bon le ptit ryry et dray auré pu se lancer un sort pour nettoyer le ''produit'' de cette étrinte ou même mieux enlever le calcon **en toute honnèteté, je dois bien t'avouer que je n'avais pas pensé à ca du tout… (yerk :s) mais on va dire que eux y ont pensé tous seuls lol **loll bon biz et vivement la suite. **La voilà J Gros bisous et merci

**Vert emeraude : hum, miam le lime! **:D Contente que ca t'ai plu :D** lol met nous vite la suite! **La voilà, j'espere qu'elle te plait tout autant ! **j'adore l'idée d'Harry empathique! **Tant mieux, paske ca risque de prendre de l'importance au cours des chapitres **Hermione ne serait pas amoureuse de Frodon alors? **Et non… pas du tout même… en fait, on en est bien loin… merci pour ta review gros bisous

**Lilounatic : Coucou !** hello ! **Oula ! je me rend compte que j'ai oublié de te reviewer plusieurs fois... **oh bah c'est pas grave, j'ai juste pleuré toute les larmes de mon corps à chaque fois… (hihi, comment faire culpabiliser ses lecteurs et avoir plus de reviews :p) **dsl ! **rha, c'est pas grave… :D **Car j'aime beaucoup ton histoire et je me demande comment j'ai fait pour oublier !** bah, tu sais, ca arrive même au meilleurs (la preuve par toi)** Bref, j'aime beaucoup ce chap **cool :D **(le fait que Ryry et Dray soient ensemble n'y est pas pour rien lol **je m'en serais doutée toute seule :p**) Ils sont trop mignons ! **vouiiii :D **et j'ai aimé ton lime. **Genial :D ca me rassure** Oui, il est bien fait ! **ouff… je n'hesiterai plus à recomencer alors… **Sinon, je suis étonnée que Hermione n'aime pas Frodon ! **comme quoi… **Le pauvre ! **hum…** ça fait 2 coeurs brisés (un presque) : Galou et lui. **T'inkiete, ils s'en remettront… **Ah ! mais tien ! tu comptes peut-être les mettre ensemble ? **hum… non… galou, je lui reserve qqch… et Frodon risque fort bien de retourner en France à la fin de l'année. **Oui ? et pour 'mione, tu ne vas pas la mettre avec Ron ? Pitié ! **AVEC RON ? NON MAIS CA VA PAS BIEN ? se calme hum, dsl… non pas de Ron, Ron est ici un abrutis congenital… **lol Si tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu ne voulais pas que galou soit lesbienne j'aurai pensé que hermione tentait de se prouver qu'elle s'interressait aux garçons et non aux filles... **t'es p-e pas si loin de la verité… **Serait elle lesbienne ? **qui sait ? (reponse : moi, ma beta (Anhelo), et une autre amie :p)** Srait-elle attirée par Galou ? **NON, dsl **J'en sais rien... **si si, tu en sais un peu, continue de creuser… **Ce sont des suppositions! **Qui tombent plus ou moins juste **(C pas un peu confus mon raisonnement du dessus ?)** bah soit c'est confus et in a le même esprit tordu, soit c'est tres claire et tout va bien :D **Harry empathique ? **et voui… :D **Alala la galère ! ça va lui faire pleins de migraine le pauvre (c mon point de vur) **oui, mais, tu sais, ce sera juste pour lui un chalenge suplementaire, apprendre à controler ce pouvoir… **mais c cool comme pouvoir ! **tres, et ce sera surtt tres utile… **Serait-ce un futur-attout contre Voldy ? **il se pourrait… :p **  
Voilà, je crois que c tt...** bah c'est deja tres bien, c'est une des plus grande review que j'a jamais eut :D **  
Continue ! **Voui, mais comme dit plus haut, j'aurai p-e besoin de vous :) **dsl pour mon manque de reviews ! **rho, je t'ai dit que ct pas grave :) que ca ne se repproduise pas simplement (hihi, je plaisiante :p) **Bisoux **bisous bisous et merci pour ta review **Lilounatic**

**Vif d'or : Très, très bonne cette petite lime, tout en douceur et érotisme, vraiment bien! **MERCI :D j'ai essayé, contente que ca rende comme ca… **Or donc Hermione n'aime pas Frodon d'amour. **Et non… **Je pense qu'elle aime Ron mais que celui-ci, avec ses préjugés, la rebutte. **Oulà non… pas du tout… **Ou alors elle aurait un faible pour Sev? **Non non, Sev est gay et bien gay, et surtt deja casé ! **ou Kamès? **Ptdrrr non, bien plus jeune, il a seulement 13 ans… **Ra, vite la suiteuh! Lol **la voici, mais je veux une review :D **Merci et bisous, **merci à toi !**  
Vif d'or **Bisous !

**Chapitre 8 : Je serai là.**

POV Galou.

Voilà, c'est mon premier jour toute seule. Et Drago a déjà rejoint les draps de Harry. Il m'oublie bien vite. Pourtant, c'est moi qui l'ai laissé partir. C'est moi qui lui ai donné l'autorisation d'aller le rejoindre. Il a ma bénédiction. Et pourtant cela fait si mal. Si mal dès que j'entends un mot qui me fait penser à lui, dès que je tombe sur l'une des lettres qu'il m'a écrites, lorsque je tombe sur une chemise abandonnée dans mon dortoir.

Je ne pense qu'à lui. Les seuls moments de répit que j'ai c'est quand mon esprit est occupé. Toujours penser à autre chose. Toujours. Ne jamais laisser le vide envahir mon esprit.

J'ai le sentiment que je ne m'en remettrai jamais. Je suis si seule. Tout le monde se fiche de savoir comment je vais. Ce qui intéresse les gens, c'est plus de savoir comment Harry et Drago peuvent être ensemble. Mais ce que peut ressentir l'ex. de Drago n'importe à personne. Peut-être ne manquerais-je à personne si je disparaissais…

Spencer me regarde avec tristesse. Je crois qu'il a compris ce qui m'arrive. C'est étrange. Il semble m'écouter quand je lui dis ce qui me pèse sur le cœur. Je suppose que c'est stupide, mais ça me réconforte.

Si je bossais un peu pour me changer les idées. Et puis après, j'irai faire un tour dans le parc. Mais avant toute chose, je vais continuer la fiction en cours d'écriture que j'ai partiellement abandonnée depuis que je me doutais que Drago n'allait pas rester.

hdhdhd

Les deux jeunes hommes dorment encore profondément lorsqu'un hibou grand duc toque au carreau. Voyant que personne ne daigne lui ouvrir la fenêtre, il cogne de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se réveille en sursaut. Sortant du lit, il réveille Drago, à qui il tend la lettre après l'avoir détachée de la pâte du hibou.

- Désolé, mais je n'ai rien à te faire manger, retourne voir ton maître.

Le hibou s'en va non sans un regard de déni, et Harry retourne vers son amour.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il lui tend la lettre, Harry la lit et reste stupéfait.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Kamès, mon frère.

- Ton frère ?

- Oui, mon frère.

- Il me semblait pourtant que tu ne le fréquentais plus.

- Oui, c'est ce que tout le monde croit, pour sa sécurité.

- Pour sa sécurité ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas eut le choix que de me dévoiler. Il voulait faire de moi un Mangemort. Mais Kamès peut rester sous sa « protection » pendant encore quelques temps. Il est plus en sécurité ainsi. Et quand mon « paternel » voudra faire de lui un Mangemort, il sera assez tôt de se révéler.

- Je vois. Tu es sûr de pouvoir lui faire entièrement confiance ?

- Absolument.

Harry relis le parchemin et demande :

- Dèm ? Kèm ?

- Ce sont des pseudos pour que personne ne sache que c'est nous si jamais la lettre était perdue.

- Je vois et ça veut dire quoi ?

- Ce sont nos initiales en fait : DM et KM…

- Ah, je vois.

- Tu viendras avec moi ? Je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'il veut me parler si rapidement. Il n'était pas à table ce matin et il a du entendre des rumeurs.

- Si tu veux, mais tu es sûr qu'il ne va pas mal le prendre ?

- T'inquiète.

- Tu ne lui réponds pas ?

- Non, un message comme celui là, nous ne répondons que si la réponse est négative.

- Ok, c'est à quelle heure ?

- Vas-tu cesser de poser des questions ?

- Que faire d'autre ?

- M'embrasser…

Sans prendre le temps de répondre, il saute sur son petit ami, oubliant partiellement sa prochaine rencontre avec le plus jeune des Malefoy.

POV Severus.

N'est-il pas étrange de voir Harry et Drago ensemble ? C'est tout de même surprenant ! Je savais pourtant que ces deux là s'étaient rapprochés, et que Harry était amoureux de Drago. Mais je ne savais pas que mon filleul était intéressé par les hommes. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il ne l'est pas, il est juste attiré par Harry. Et il n'a pas tord. Ce jeune homme est magnifique. Ce sont ces demoiselles qui doivent être déçues…

Il faudra que je pense à lui soutirer tout de même quelques explications demain soir quand il viendra pour son cours. Il a encore fait des progrès incroyables. C'est dingue. Il est capable de rentrer en transe en quelques instants, il ne rechigne pas à l'effort et recommence toujours jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à ses fins. Une vraie bête de travail. Exactement le genre de personnes qu'affectionne tout particulièrement les Seigneur des Ténèbres. Heureusement que Harry lui est farouchement opposé. Je ne sais pas où aurait été le monde dans le cas contraire. Ces deux-là associés, et le monde était définitivement noyé sous la règne de la terreur. D'ailleurs, plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que Harry a ses chances. C'est vrai, il progresse vite, n'a peur de rien ou presque et à déjà mis le Lord en échec de nombreuse fois.

- À quoi penses-tu ?

- Je pense à Harry Potter.

- Je crois que je vais me vexer.

- Mais non mon ange. Je pensais à ses progrès et à sa relation avec Drago Malefoy.

- C'est vrai que c'est assez étrange toute cette histoire. C'est bien pour eux qu'ils se soient trouvé, ils vont se pousser vers le haut. Ce qui m'ennuie dans cette histoire, c'est que Galou y a laissé des plumes.

- Oui, c'est bien dommage. Mais je lui fais confiance, elle trouvera quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui l'aimera telle qu'elle le mérite.

- Je n'en doute pas. Elle est encore si jeune…. Bon, allons nous parler des nos jeunes amis ou allons nous profiter du peu de temps que nous avons pour nous faire un gros câlin ?

- Gros comment le câlin ?

- Gros, comme très gros…

Pour appuyer ses dires, il glisse ses doigts directement dans mon boxer. Et pour l'encourager, je laisse échapper un gémissement bruyant.

- Je vois que mon idée te plait…

- Daniel…

Le son qui vient de sortir de ma bouche n'est pas vraiment un son, mais plus un râle. Voilà un après midi qui s'annonce prometteur.

POV Kamès.

Voilà dix minutes que je poirotte dans la Salle sur Demande. Je déteste attendre. Surtout quand il s'agit d'attendre mon frère. En même temps, si je n'étais pas arrivé avec quinze minutes d'avance, je n'aurais pas eu à attendre.

Il est vrai que lorsqu'il s'agit de lui, j'ai toujours tendance à m'inquiéter. Avec tous ces gens qui lui veulent du mal dans ce château et en dehors… J'ai peur chaque seconde qu'il me soit enlevé et que nous n'ayons aucun avenir en commun. Ne pas avoir d'avenir ne me fait pas peur, mais que lui n'en ai pas me terrifie.

Il a toujours été plus qu'un frère pour moi. Je l'ai toujours admiré. Quand il partait pour Poudlard et que j'étais contraint de rester sans lui au manoir, ma vie était vide. Et surtout un enfer. Je subissais chaque jour ce que lui avait subi avant moi. Mais il m'avait prévenu. Il m'avait dis qu'il faudrait que je soit fort. Et je l'ai été.

Pour lui. Je ne regrette rien. Je ne serais pas ce que je suis aujourd'hui si mon paternel ne m'avait pas élevé ainsi. À chaque fois que je flanchais, je lui écrivais une lettre et il me répondait toujours. Il m'encourageait, me disait qu'il rentrerait bientôt. Et il rentrait toujours. Il était et demeure encore aujourd'hui la source de mon courage et de ma volonté.

Que deviendrais-je s'il lui arrivait malheur ? Je n'en sais rien. J'en mourrais probablement. Oui, c'est sûr. Je ne lui survivrais pas. C'est pourquoi, dès que j'entends parler d'un plan contre lui, je le déjoue. De manière insidieuse. Personne ne sait que c'est moi. Je risque gros. Si j'étais découvert, mon géniteur en serait averti, et je ne payerai pas cher de ma peau, ainsi que celle de mon frère. Tant que nous sommes au château, nous ne risquons pas grand chose. Les Serpentards ont une réputation de gros malins, mais ils ont rarement le cran et le courage de concrétiser leurs plans.

J'entends enfin des bruits dehors. Un bruit de porte, et le voilà qui entre dans la salle.

- Drago, tu vas…

Je suis coupé dans mon élan par l'apparition derrière la porte de Potter. Je me reconstitue un visage de marbre et cesse toutes paroles.

- Kamès, je suppose que tu m'as « convoqué », ainsi en urgence pour parler de Harry. Je sais que tu n'étais pas là ce matin, je présume que tu as du entendre des choses. Pour que tout soit clair, j'ai tenu à ce qu'il vienne avec moi.

- Bien.

- Avant tout, permets-moi de t'étreindre.

Je reste à ma place alors que Drago ouvre ses bras familiers. Je réfléchit un instant. Puis-je faire confiance à ce Potter ? Mais s'il lui fait confiance, c'est que je n'ai pas à le craindre. Il faudra cependant que j'ai une discussion avec lui. Sans réfléchir davantage, je me coule dans les bras protecteurs et rassurants de mon grand frère. J'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau cinq ans et qu'il venait me consoler lorsque j'avais fais un cauchemar, ou après m'être fais rabrouer par Lucius.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir.

- Moi aussi Kèm. J'en suis vraiment ravi.

- Asseyons-nous.

Harry et Drago s'assoient très près l'un de l'autre, moi je m'assoie dans le fauteuil face à eux.

- Donc ce que l'on dit est vrai…

- Oui, en effet.

- Je te croyais amoureux de Galou.

- Je le croyais également. Mais je me trompais. Je suis amoureux de Harry. J'espère que cela ne te posera pas de problème. Tu es mon petit frère et ton avis m'importe, mais je ne cesserai pas cette relation pour toi. Je me sens enfin entier et avec un vrai but maintenant.

- Je n'ai rien contre l'homosexualité. Severus l'est également. Cela ne me dérange pas.

- Je suis ravi de l'apprendre.

Il nous regarde tour à tour, il semble hésitant.

- J'espère que vous saurez vous entendre…

POV Drago.

Ces deux hommes sont, avec Severus, les personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi. Je sais qu'avec mon parrain, tout se passera bien. Ils s'entendent déjà très bien. Mais j'espère que mon frère et mon petit ami seront capables de passer au delà des préjugés.

Harry se lève soudain, la main tendue vers Kamès.

- Je te propose d'effacer l'ardoise et de tout recommencer au début. Bonjour, Harry Potter…

Kamès l'observe avec attention. Il semble hésiter. Il me jette un coup d'œil et se décide enfin. Il serre la main de Harry et dit :

- Kamès Malefoy. Enchanté.

Je me lève à mon tour, et vient placer ma main sur la leur, scellant le début d'une nouvelle amitié et d'une nouvelle collaboration. Mais au moment où ma main touche celles de Kamès et Harry, mon frère se fige, les yeux grands ouverts, dans une expression de surprise.

Harry claque ses doigts devant mon frère, mais celui-ci ne parait pas réagir. Je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement et le secoue avec vigueur.

- Drago, calme toi. Allongeons-le sur le sofa.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il respire, son cœur bat, il n'est donc pas en danger. Attendons quelques minutes. S'il ne revient pas à lui, nous l'emmènerons à l'infirmerie.

Il me serre doucement dans ses bras, et me berce avec amour. Alors que je commence à me calmer, une mélodie sort de la bouche de mon frère.

**Oublie tes erreurs et tes peurs**

**Je les efface**

**A chaque faux pas que tu feras**

**Je tomberai à ta place**

**Mon seul plaisir sera de t'offrir une vie idéale**

**Sans peine et sans mal**

Harry et moi nous regardons, surpris comme jamais. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chanson.

- Tu sais ce que c'est ?

- Non, pourtant cet air m'est familier. Mais je n'arrive pas à le remettre.

- Essaie donc un peu de te concentrer.

Harry s'assied près de Kamès et entre à son tour en transe. J'ai deux sortes de zombies sur les bras, et je suis absolument incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente. Alors que je me décide enfin à paniquer. Harry se redresse, bien réveillé et me dit :

- Ma mère me chantait cette chanson quand j'étais bébé.

- Ta mère ?

- Oui.

- Mais comment mon frère peut-il connaître cette chanson ?

- Je ne la connaissais pas.

Nous nous retournons précipitamment vers mon petit frère. Je m'agenouille près de lui, lui prends la main et la serre très fort.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- Je ne sais pas. Lorsque vos deux mains ont touché la mienne, j'ai eut… comme des flashs…

- Des flashs ?

- Oui, des flashs qui vous représentaient tous les deux. Mais pas que vous. C'était des visions du futur, j'en suis absolument sûr.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Ce que j'ai vu, et ce que j'ai ressenti. Cela ne peut pas être des fabulations.

- Raconte nous…

_Flash._

_- Pa-pa_

_- … ?_

_- Répète mon bébé, pa-pa._

_- Bidi bidi bidi ?_

_- Mais non mon ptit bébé « pa-pa », allez, vas-y dit le, c'est facile !_

_- Bouba…_

_- Ok, je laisse tomber._

_- Qu'est-ce que j'entends là ? Demande une voix mi-moqueuse mi-attendrie._

_- Amour ! Enfin rentré !_

_- Ne me dis pas que ces deux heures ont été horribles, je ne te croirais pas !_

_- Non pas horrible, mais je ne sais pas si je me suis occupé d'elle correctement !_

_- Elle a l'air de s'en être bien tirée ! Je vois qu'elle a une conversation passionnante en tout cas, dit-il en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Papa a été gentil avec toi mon bébé ?_

**J'ai découvert qui je suis  
Tout a changé le jour où je t'ai donné la vie  
Et si jamais le monde t'es trop cruel  
Je serai là toujours pour toi  
**

_Flash._

_Une arche décorée de blanc, dans une salle du château. Une dizaine de personnes regroupées autour de deux hommes vêtus de robes blanches. Un vieil homme à la barbe longue et aux lunettes demi lune._

_- Mes chers amis, nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour célébrer l'union de ces deux êtres aimés. Je suis ravis de marier en ce jour Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, qui ont décidé que l'amour serait plus fort que la guerre. Je serai donc bref. Harry James Potter, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Drago Lucius Malefoy ?_

_- Oui._

_- Drago Lucius Malefoy, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Harry James Potter ?_

_- Oui._

_- Je vous déclare donc unis et époux, dans le bonheur comme dans le malheur, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare. Vous pouvez vous embrasser._

_Harry et Drago Potter s'embrassent sous le regard attendris de leur amis, frère, et famille d'adoption. _

_Flash._

_Un canapé clair dans un salon harmonieux. Deux hommes. L'un assis, l'autre étendu, la tête sur les genoux, les mains sur le ventre arrondi. _

**Que tous tes amours soient sûrs  
Tes amis sincères  
Pour toi un domaine  
Où la haine est la seule étrangère  
Je ferai un monde où tout ira bien  
Tu seras jamais seul tu manqueras de rien  
**

_- Bonjour Bébé. C'est papa. Alors, tu te sens bien là dedans ? Je suis sûr que oui. Je te promets que lorsque tu sortiras, je t'entourerai de douceur. Tout comme maintenant. Personne ne te fera jamais de mal._

_Les doigts passent des les cheveux soyeux de l'homme sur ses genoux._

_Flash._

_Un champ de bataille, un homme debout, ensanglanté, les bras ballants. Un autre homme courant vers lui._

_- Harry !_

_- Drago ! _

_- Merci Merlin, tu es vivant !_

_Ils s'étreignent et pleurent tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre._

Nous sommes tous trois silencieux maintenant. Nous avons écouté Kamès avec attention. Un mariage, une bataille, un bébé… Voilà ce que nous réserve notre avenir. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Cela fait si peu de temps que Harry et moi sortons ensemble. Comment envisager un mariage et un bébé. D'ailleurs…

- Tu as vu qui portait l'enfant Kèm ?

- Non désolé…

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est tellement…

- Précipité ?

- Oui… Nous… nous allons avoir un bébé.

- Il semblerait.

- Tu ne t'es pas vu Kèm ?

- Si, j'étais ton témoin à votre mariage.

- Et ?

- C'est tout, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne partage pas votre futur. Les autres scènes étaient des scènes intimes.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas mon ange. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien pour Kamès. Nous allons y veiller n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr.

Je serre dans mes bras mon amour et mon frère. J'ai besoin de réconfort.

POV Harry.

Voilà donc ce qu'a prévu le destin pour Drago et moi. Maintenant que je suis dans le lit de Drago, blotti tout contre lui, je me dis que c'est une possibilité. Après tout, j'en suis sûr. Drago est mon âme sœur, il est donc logique que nous nous marions et que nous ayons des enfants… même si je ne savais pas qu'il était possible pour des hommes d'avoir des enfants. Maintenant que je le sais, je ne me vois plus de la même manière. Je ne vois plus Drago de la même manière non plus. D'un autre côté, il faut laisser faire le temps. Nous ne sommes même pas capable de faire l'amour pour l'instant. Mais je sais que ça viendra. Le fantôme de Blaise me hante de moins et moins et je sais que bientôt nous pourrons nous offrir l'un à l'autre.

* * *

Alors? Une petite review? je suis sure que ca m'aiderait bcp pour finir d'ecrire le chapitre 9... Allez, on clik sur le petit bouton submit review... :D

Bisous

Tatu


End file.
